Kingdom Hearts Remake: Chain of Memories
by nightelf37
Summary: Sora and Co. discover Castle Oblivion. There, memories are lost and we encounter the Organization and evil Power Rangers. When Sora 'remembers' Naminé, things get worse as he and I eventually fight. Will we be able to solve the castle's mystery? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 17: The Search

-In case you're wondering why this is called Chapter 17, Chapter 1 is at Kingdom Hearts Remake. For a synopsis, read Kingdom Hearts Remake.-

As we continued down the road, it soon became night and we had to rest (We also lost sight of Pluto). In the middle of the night, I awoke and I saw Sora was up too. As he got up, I did too and followed him.

Just then, A hooded figure, like Unknown back at Hollow Bastion and a Ranger resembling Pink Mystic Ranger in "Power Rangers Mystic Force" appeared behind Sora and said (both voices were male, as I heard), "Ahead lies something you hold dear…" and Sora turned around only to see me.

Then he pointed past me and when I turned around, the two of them were there again (and I noticed that there was, along with an XI in the front, no bulges in the suit to signify a girl was behind it) and said, "But in order to claim it… You must lose something first."

The two of them disappeared at those last words. Having nothing else to do, the two of us slept. Next day, we all woke up and decided to continue along the path. Eventually, we came upon a weird castle.

As we approached it, Sora suddenly 'realized' something, opened the door, and went in without hesitation. Donald and Goofy followed the same way but before the rest of us entered as well, Florina the stopped us saying, "I sense something wrong here."

She then rummages into by bag and pulled out four motorcycle helmets. As she put them on the four of us, the helmets vanished as if we never had them (I even reached out to touch my glasses to see if it was merely invisible). Then we followed Sora and Co. into the castle.


	2. Chapter 18: Castle Oblivion

Once I, Gregorio, Yoris, and Florina caught up with the others into the castle, Goofy then said, "You sure we should barge in like this?"

Gregorio said, "Good point. I was expecting guards to come over and escort us out or worse, send us to the dungeon."

Donald retorted to Goofy, "We have to if we're gonna find the King…"

"The King?! King Mickey's here?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Something told me he'd be here, that's all."

"Now that you mention it, I was thinkin' the same thing."

Sora gasped, "Are you serious? So was I! One look at this castle… I just knew: They're here."

Yoris then remarked, "Weird. I did not suspect the slightest that we'd find Django here."

"Or Windelle and Ilsa. Or Riku either.", I continued.

"You got a point there, guys.", Jiminy hopped out and said. "This can't be mere coincidence."

"Why, Jiminy? Don't tell me that-", Donald started.

"Yeah! I'm feeling the same thing!"

"Odd. Rael, Yoris, Gregorio, and I aren't feeling it. Only you, Goofy, Donald, and Sora seem to be affected by this.", Florina said.

"Gawrsh, maybe it's contagious and you guys seem to have an immunity to it.", Goofy said to the four of us.

"I don't know.", I replied. "I'm as normal a kid as Sora is."

"Or maybe something funny's going on! I think we should check it out.", Donald said.

"Okay.", Sora said and walked forward.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To check it out! What's the matter, scared?"

"D-don't be ridiculous! Come on, guys!"

"Okay, but we should shut the door behind us.", Goofy said.

"Uh, guys? Look there!", Yoris called out and when we all did, we saw the same duo Sora and I encountered, the night before as the door indeed closed.

"Who is THAT?", Sora said as we summoned our weapons and the two approached us.

"It must be a Heartless! Let's see how it handles my magic! THUNDER!!" But nothing happened. Confused, Donald tried again.

"THUNDER! THUNDER! Umm… BLIZZARD! FIRE!" Still, nothing happened.

"Why isn't my magic working?", he wondered.

"We should think it's obvious.", the two of them said.

"The moment you set foot in this castle, you forget every spell and ability you knew."

Infuriated, I performed Shield Boomer, and it was a success, that is if the shield had hit them, but it didn't since the two jumped up as it crossed and soon returned to me.

"Well, well, well. There seem to be those who are immune to the castle's effects."

_I knew this would happen. That's why I had the four of us put on those helmets to be immune from this. It was too late for Sora, Donald, and Goofy though since they already entered and it would not have worked if I put them on them at that time._ Florina thought-spoke to me. (I discovered that she had that ability just now and knew it as such since no one else reacted as if they heard)

The hooded figure and the Pink Ranger continued, "In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find. This is Castle Oblivion!", The two then vanished in front of our eyes in a dark portal.

Just then, Sora and I sensed them appear behind us and turned around. (I could hear the materialization of the portal.) "Here you will meet people you know. People you miss."

"People I miss?…", Sora repeated then gasped. "Riku! You mean Riku! He IS here!"

"How can you be so sure, Sora? Just because King Mickey is here does not necessarily mean Riku IS here too. Same goes for Ilsa, Windelle, and Django.", I remarked to him.

"Do you want to find him? If you do…", They then cast a wind on us, which we shielded. Just then, Pink Ranger "crossed over" me and I lost orientation. Just then, I saw the two of them appear at the stairway ahead that ends at a door. As we approached them (I was guided by Florina), Sora asked what they did.

"We sampled your memories.", they said. "And from them, we made this."

They each held up a card. "This is the key to reuniting with those you hold dear."

They then threw the cards to Sora and me (I was able to catch it since I was now able to stand steadily).

"Use that card and you will find your friend. the card will open the door to a new world. Go! To lose and claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose…" and they disappeared just like that.

After a minute or so, Sora then said, "Come on, Let's go!" And we all crossed the door and a white light.


	3. Chapter 19: Traverse Town?

Part I. First Lesson

When we crossed the door, we ended up at (what?) Traverse Town.

When I said, "Huh?! We're in Traverse Town?!" Pink Ranger and his (yes, his) partner appeared, saying, "Not necessarily. This is merely constructed from both of your memories."

As I pondered on what they said, Jiminy suddenly came out saying that we're "five heads short". When we turned around, we saw that only Sora and I are the ones who managed to make it through.

"What have you done to them?", Sora asked.

"They are at the mercy of the cards now." In rage, I attempted to cast Petrify on the two of them, but at the next second, I realized that I no longer had my "Materia Bracelets" and when I rummaged at my bag, I saw the "Materia Chest" was locked.

Pink Ranger then said, "Heheh. As I had crossed over you, I locked that chest so you would not be able to use your abilities and to put you down to the same 'level' Sora is currently at. But worry not; we will teach you how things in this castle go. The key to the chest is with me." and suddenly, we were in a 'battle matrix'.

"The rules of this castle bid your friends turn into cards. If you value them so much, you will obtain them without fail.", they said and at that moment, 2 green cards of Donald and Yoris respectively bounced around the field.

As we ran to them, they were automatically collected. (I was somehow able to see my HP and my current 'deck' using a heads-up display in my helmet and when I focus on someone else, let's say Sora, I was able to see his HP and 'deck' too on the right portion of the display since mine is on the left) As we automatically used our cards, Donald and Yoris appeared from a white portal (the same way our summons did), casted fire attacks on the hooded figure and the Pink Ranger, then disappeared again (Donald and Yoris, not our 'instructors'). They then instructed us to try attacking us and as we did, I saw that each act used up a card.

They then told us "Everything in this castle is ruled by cards. Whether an enemy or a door stands in your way, cards are the only way to proceed. But you mustn't forget your own strength."

We discovered that our 'own strength' were our jumps, Sora's Dodge Roll, and my Defend (with my shield, of course, which was suddenly transformed from a grey riot shield into a blue medieval-style shield). They then instructed us to use up all our cards, and once we did, I saw that my current card was now a black one with a number.

"There. You have no more cards, and without them, no power. If you want that power back, you must focus. Bid the cards to return to you, and they will."

When we did what they said, the blank card (which was actually the reload bar) filled up and when it was filled, our used cards (except for the green ones, which we find out to be Friend Cards) returned (Guess I no longer need to worry about charging the DirLuxGun for now, I thought).

"The strength of your heart brought back the lost cards. You can recall spent cards any time – you only need to wish it. But each time you do, the cards will take longer to return. The cards are by no means unlimited. Use them wisely. Anticipate the flow of battle and choose the most effective cards. You may use any card in your deck."

After we practiced on 'switching' between cards, they then said "The four card types you can use in battle are grouped into two wider categories. The first category includes attack cards, magic cards, and item cards. The second category consists entirely of enemy cards. To use a card from a different category...", I forgot what followed but I did obey what they said.

As we accessed the "Enemy Cards", they then finished the lesson by saying, "Cards will empower you whether you are attacking or defending. But it is up to you to decide when to attack and when to defend. Do not forget it."

After the tutorial (my heads-up display disappeared), our friends were back and when I asked what had happened to them they said that when they crossed the door, they were engulfed by a white light and that's it, whereas Sora and I managed to enter 'Traverse Town'. Just then our 'instructors' told us to master the cards and make our way through the castle. However, only Sora and I are permitted to travel while our friends are in the form of cards. While our friends protested, I knew there was no changing the rules of the castle and I promised them Sora and I would stick together and help one another.

"Hmm, the hero speaks so boldly. Go, then. The rest of Castle Oblivion awaits. Walk the avenues of latent memory, and you shall meet someone dear to you.", our 'instructors' said and they vanished.

Jiminy then came out saying that he's got a bad feeling about this and I said, "We'll be ready for any tricks, Jiminy. Besides, how hard is it to figure out the cards?"

Everyone else then disappeared and we were on our own. We then approached the door and I realized only Sora can open the doors by hitting it with his keyblade (shooting at it only made a bruise in it) Just before the door opens, we were in a small matrix which consisted of us standing in front of the door and 'Map Cards' around us. We also saw a hollow card with a criteria request, and when I saw or only cards so far (a blue 'Moment's Reprieve', and a Keycard named 'Key of Beginnings') Sora used the blue card and we crossed it.

We were then at a sector of 'Traverse Town' though it seemed weird and resembled a 'room'. We then saw a 'Save Point' ahead and once we 'saved' we saw a Shadow appear, when I shot at it, the 'battle matrix' initiated (I knew since my heads-up display reappeared) and more Heartless appeared. We took care of them easy and collected the EXP that have dropped and also a red card named 'Tranquil Darkness'.

After collecting everything, the 'battle matrix' dissipated (and my display disappeared too). We then saw another door ahead and crossed it (after using our newly obtained red card). As we found Heartless all over the place we battled them each time. We also saw barrels which we busted and Sora got more attack cards (for now, this is the Kingdom Key.) We also obtained other cards too, HP balls, 'Moogle Points'. (I could only put non-attack cards in my deck, which are magic, items, and enemy cards. After applying those cards, then my attack cards appear at random values, which are named DirLuxGun, and fill up my 'CP' to full. Of course, I can't put in any of Sora's attack cards since I'm CAN'T hold the Keyblade even temporarily; he needs it to use his attacks and magic).

Eventually, we found a door which required the Key of Beginnings (and a couple more cards too). As Sora used up Map Cards (under my supervision as I said, "Keep at least one of every number in every color set. Who knows what we may run into as we travel?"), he eventually used up the Key of Beginnings and we crossed the door.

Part II. Old Friends

As we walked along the room, we suddenly saw 5 cards float down and, in a flash, the card became Donald, Goofy (Sora's Friend Cards), Gregorio, Yoris, and Florina(my Friend Cards). As Sora gasped in surprise as I was merely startled. As they asked how are we doing, we said we were quite fine.

Just then, a voice said, "Keep at that and you'll be no batter off than the Heartless." and as we turned around, we saw Irvine come over and we called out his name (However, Sora, Donald, and Goofy called out "Leon", and I did not see him and when I stared at my other companions, they were also confused; something really was going on here).

"Hey there, what are you doing in this castle?", I said.

But he replied, "Castle? This is Traverse Town. And who are you anyway?" (I was not paying attention at all to what Sora had been saying to Leon who, of course, is visible only to Sora, Donald, and Goofy)

"What! What's with you, Irvine?"

"And how do you know my name? I'm afraid you are looking for the wrong guy and that he probably has my appearance."

As I muttered in grief, he then said, "Don't consider it as a personal matter, Rael."

"So you do know him! What's with you?!", Florina shouted out.

"You got a point there; I don't know what's going on in my mind."

"Psst." Gregorio said to Yoris. "Do you think this is one of his jokes?"

"If it is, its not funny. Rael was really hurt by his words."

Irvine then said, "Who's kidding around, Yoris? You and Gregorio are the ones who-"

"So you DO know our names, too?!"

"Aack! What's going on in my head?"

A voice then said, "Looks like something's going on here." When we looked at the direction of the voice, it was Rinoa (Sora and Co. probably saw Yuffie instead).

"What's going on here?", I asked her, desperate for an answer.

"No idea at all, sorry to speak. But one thing's for sure; though I do not know any of you guys, I do know your names."

And she named out each one of us (she, and the other SeeD Remnants, as I found out later, probably did not see Sora and Co. since she did not mention them). After whispering something to Irvine, she ran off. Irvine then activated the 'battle matrix' on me (Leon probably did the same to Sora) and he instructed me on 'card breaks' (I was able to see his deck now).

Whenever my card was higher then his, my shot pierced his and breached his defense (which was guarding with his shotgun), whenever it was vice-versa, his shot pierced mine, went around my shield and hit me on the back (whenever it came to other enemies, it varies). When it was a tie, our shots collided in a little 'Kaboom!" (when it came to other enemies, it's different).

He then instructed me to 'stock cards' and once I did so by willing them to do so, he then told me to use them. When I did (by willing it), a bigger shot than before came out of my gun and struck him. After warning me that stocking cards removes the first card for the rest of the battle, the matrix deactivates. Once that was done, he tossed me a blue summon card which revealed to be 'Baloo' (mighty bellow at enemies) and left. (Sora, of course, got a Simba card.) We were also given a 'Key of Guidance' as we found out later.

As Sora and I explored the Traverse Town 'floor' some more, we eventually located the 'Door of Guidance' (since it needed Key of Guidance). Once we crossed it, Sora disappeared and I was suddenly with my three companions (Gregorio, Yoris, ad Florina) and that we were in the SeeD Remnants HQ. In there, the four SeeD Remnants and talked to my friends while I pondered on the fact that if this town was a memory, everyone else here were probably memories, too.

While I was tinkering with a bunch of 'Keyblade Keychains' (created by a 'Mini-Replicator' I have in my bag and Sora's Keychains. He posed with the Keyblade with an equipped keychain and 'replicated' it. I did this while we were traveling along the road we were transported into after locking the DTD.), I overheard Quistis saying, "Probably all of your memories are helping us remember. I do not know how it works though."

Just then, the conversation was over and I was outside the 'Door of Guidance' again with Sora who was holding a "Key to Truth" keycard. The two of us then explored more of the place and soon found the "Door to Truth". Once we crossed it, I was suddenly in a black void and saw no sign of Sora. Just when I was at the verge of panicking, Sora was there once more and in front of us was Sora called "Guard Armor".

At the start of the battle, we went opposite to where he was since its feet went for us on their own but had to return to Guard Armor afterward. We then charged up at it and attacked the feet. Just then, We saw a green Mickey Emblem card and when Sora collected it, he used it. The result was Guard Armor falling apart. We took advantage of this and managed to bust all its parts. Just then the body got up again and began to spin about towards us and we evaded them as much as we could. Just then, I saw a yellow GunDelSol symbol card and when I collected and used it, the effects were the same as the Mickey card (as I found out later, only Sora can collect the Mickey cards and only I can collect the yellow cards). Soon, we defeated Guard Armor, collected the EXP, and obtained the Guard Armor Enemy Card.

After the battle, our friends were there and our Traverse Town friends were too (I presumed when it came to Sora's case). As everyone else talked to one another, I scanned my deck and adjusted it (I already obtained at least one of every Heartless so far). I took a long time scanning and by the time I was done, I was outside the Door to Truth with Sora. As we explored the 'floor' a bit more, we eventually ended up at the exit of the floor and we crossed it.


	4. Chapter 20: The Second Floor

Part I. Axel and Red Ranger

As we crossed the exit, our companions suddenly returned and we saw the hooded figure as well as the Pink Ranger again in front of us.

"Well?", they started. "Did you enjoy seeing your memories?"

We said, "It was good to see everyone again. But what do you want from us?"

"Depends." and they approached us. As we called out our weapons in response, a dark portal opened, revealing a spiky fire red haired guy with sea green eyes and purple reverse-teardrop markings under each eye (wearing the same cloak as the hooded figure but with his hood off, of course) as well as a 'Red Ranger' with the likeness of Red Dino Ranger in "Power Rangers Dino Thunder" but has an VIII replacing the Dino Thunder decal (so I knew this ain't the original Red Dino Ranger).

"Hey!", they greeted.

"What do you want?", the hooded figure and the Pink Ranger said.

"Hogging the hero?"

Pink Ranger and his partner then tossed two cards at our new opponents (or at least, that's what I expected) then said to them, "Perhaps YOU'D like to test him. Test his heart." as the disappeared in another dark portal.

The two who remained then said, "Looks like it's my show now, Keyblade Master!"

The redhead then said, "My name is Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Well, okay.", I said.

"Good, you learn quick."

Axel and Red Ranger then said. "So, fellows, now that we're all on a first-name basis…" then they raised their arms and after a second, stretched them outward as red chakrams (Axel's was spiked, Red Ranger's is merely sharp-rimmed) appeared on their hands.

As we prepared to fight, they then finished their sentence with, "…don't go dying on us!" The battle matrix then initiated, leaving our companions to be Friend Cards and Sora and I versus our two opponents.

For a start, we just continually barraged them with attacks until they teleported away elsewhere. As they appeared in front of us (Sora and I were back-to-back at this moment), they started to toss their chakrams towards one another (and across us). They dealt a good deal of damage while they were at it since neither Sora or I could act immediately after being hit. Eventually, they stopped for a split second and I managed to do a Sleight called Boomer Warp at Red Ranger; It is quite like my Shield Boomer attack but instead of the shield returning to me, I 'teleport 'to where the shield is and catch it. We managed to gain the upper hand afterward and even managed to prevent them from reloading their cards (yes, like I said, with the helmet, I have a heads-up display revealing our HP and decks). Eventually, we managed to defeat the duo and as Sora and I collected the EXP balls, we also collected a Fire card (our spells were down to Blizzard and Cure but I had a few spells Sora didn't have; Silence and Esuna) and I also obtained a Poison Card.

The battle matrix was over and as our friends returned to normal, we also obtained a couple of World Cards like the one of Traverse Town.

"More cards?", Goofy said.

Florina commented, "Hmmm.. They seem to be the sort of cards that created 'Traverse Town'."

"Then we need these to go on…", I started to say.

"Righto!", a voice said and when we looked, it was Axel and Red Ranger.

They continued, "After an introduction like that, you don't think we'd simply 'give up the ghost'?"

"Were you just testing us?", Yoris asked.

"And you passed! Congratulations, guys. You're ready… to take on Castle Oblivion. Follow your memories. Trust what you remember, seek what you forgot, and you will find someone very special."

"You mean Riku and the king?", Goofy asked.

"We have no idea. You'll just have to give some more thought to who's most important to you. Our most precious memories lie deep in our hearts; out of reach. But you can find yours, Sora."

"How?"

"The light within the darkness. You've lost sight of it, Sora. You've forgotten forgetting."

"Light? I don't understand…"

"Would you like a hint?"

Sora pondered on the thought for some time, and as Goofy asked for his answer, I said to them, "How can we guarantee that your hint is not a bogus or something?"

Just then, Sora answered, "No, I want to figure it out for myself.

And if you get in my way-"

Gregorio then jumped in and said, "He won't! We won't let him!"

"Good! That's just the sort of answer I would expect from the Keyblade Master. However, be forewarned. When your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be you."

Just before they disappeared in a dark portal, I suddenly said,

"Red Ranger!"

"Yeah?"

"I have no doubt that there are more Rangers like yourself, right?"

"Your speculation is correct."

"I was wondering… Are you the leader?"

"That's where you're wrong." and he with Axel disappeared.

When they were gone, Sora asked, "Why did you ask him that question, Rael?"

I replied, "Just in case you forgot, or if I have not told you yet, in my world, we see everything here in the form of 'media'. It's just most do not believe in it as the truth."

"I don't understand what you mean, but it does sound understandable to me."

"Well, let's get going." And the seven of us ascended to the next floor.

Once we were on the second floor, Sora saw Florina pondering and he asked her what was the problem.

"What Axel and the Red Ranger said have been bothering me. What could he have meant by 'you may no longer be you'?"

"Come on. How can I be anyone besides me?"

"I know, I know. Still, it always pays to be careful."

"Yeah.", Goofy said. "Just about anything could happen in Castle… Oblibbity…uh, Oblostemy…"

"Oblivion!", Donald corrected him.

"Right, what you said."

"We'll be fine.", Sora said. "Whatever they're cooking up, together we an handle it."

"Hey, remember that other castle we explored together? With all the contraptions?"

"When was that? I don't remember any castle like that. What was it called?"

"Gawrsh, what was it again? Holla… Holler… Gee, I must have forgotten."

I asked Gregorio and Yoris, "Do you have any idea what they are referring to?"

Both nodded and said, "Absolutely."

"Oh, for Pete's sake!", Donald said, "Goofy are you making this up?"

"I don't think so."

I then came over and said, "I agree with him. He indeed wasn't making this up."

Donald then asked, "Then what was the name of the castle?"

"Hollow Bastion!"

"Well, okay."

"All right, let's go."

When we debated on what world card to use, majority selected Agrabah. We then used the card and crossed the door.

Part II. Agrabah

As we enterd Agrabah, we immediately saw Alladin in trouble and is facing a horde of Bandit Heartless. After eliminating them with ease, more Heartless appeared. Just before we got the chance to fight them again, Alladin called out the Genie and wished for the Heartless to vanish and they did.

After some talk, which its details I have forgotten, we obtained the Key of Beginnings and Alladin became Sora's Friend Card (I already had three Friend cards; Gregorio, Yoris, and Florina). As usual, Sora and I traveled across the various rooms (and busted Heartless as we went) and we eventually got the Key of Guidance (after I learned Sky Dropper, Sora Strike Raid, and finding the Room of Beginnings.

The only words I remember being spoken is that of Alladin using his third wish to free Genie). We then continued on and encountered Barrel Spiders, who posed a big problem for us when it came to getting EXP points since their attack is suicidal. Eventually, we found the Room of Guidance and entered it.

In this room, the eight of us (our friends became normal characters in here) found Princess Jasmine in a lower platform surrounded by Heartless and we had no immediate means of reaching her. I also noticed Florina preparing to jump down there as if she could fly and I stopped her just in time saying, "What the heck were you thinking?!"

Alladin then drew out his lamp wishing for the immediate Heartless around Jasmine to disappear. Once the wish was granted, we came over to the Princess 'the long way". However, more Heartless appeared and just before Alladin was about to waste his last wish, we stopped him and told him we'll 'grant the wish' for him.

Once we busted the Heartless, Jafar suddenly appeared and somehow stole the lamp from Alladin's hands (and this time, I did NOT see Iago coming). He then wished for Genie to bring Jasmine to him and once that was done he vanished with them.

Just when Alladin was about to lose hope, Sora reminded him that losing someone is terrible but not as much as never being able to see them again. After regaining his composure, we set off once more, i.e. Sora and I are now seeking the Door to Truth.

Once we found the door and crossed it, we now confronted Jafar. Just then, Alladin came on his right side and just before he could steal the lamp, Jafar ordered Genie to push him away, and he did with a lot of force.

However, Alladin said it was a trap since Jafar has only one wish left. Left with either winning Jasmine's heart or something else, Jafar chose the latter; to become an all-powerful genie. The battle matrix then initiated and we were transported to an arena similar to what we were transported to during our first battle with Genie Jafar back in the real Agrabah.

While Sora distracted Jafar, I shot away at the lamp Iago was holding over our heads. We easily dodged his laser eyes and his fiery punch, however, the platforms kept changing height so at times, I was unable to get a shot and resorted to helping Sora up to higher platforms and performing Card Breaks. Whenever the Trick Cards came down, we used them and the platforms went to their highest so we were able to attack the lamp easily. Whenever he lifted a large boulder of magma, we instantly did a Card Break (after seeing how much damage it could do when he did it the first time in this battle) and it exploded in his hands (if he did not throw it already) and damaged him. After battling him for another minute, he was defeated and after collecting all the goodies, plus the Jafar Card, we learned Strike Raid and Shield Boomer, then returned back in the streets of Agrabah.

There, Genie suggests Alladin uses his last wish to make him a prince, but Genie was released from the lamp instead.

"I understand why you did that, Alladin", commented Florina. "You do not wish for him to be used anymore by evil people."

"Absolutely correct.", Alladin said. "I'd be no better then Jafar if I wished to be a prince just to win her heart. I'll have to to things on my own, not with a genie's wish."

Genie then thanked Alladin for it and joined us under Alladin's favor. He also gave me a Bahamut card and I realized just now (perhaps it was possible already) that Sora and I can use each other's summons. Just then, we were outside the Room To Truth. We eventually found the exit door and crossed it.


	5. Chapter 21: The Third Floor

Part I. Losing Memories

As we all left the second floor and about to enter the third floor, Goofy suddenly stopped and when Donald asked, he said, "It's that castle I mentioned earlier. I'm sure I didn't make it up."

"Don't you mean Hollow Bastion? I already told you.", Yoris reminded him.

"Uhh, yeah. That was the castle where Sora pierced himself with the Dark Keyblade (I winced since I remembered that I was the one holding that wretched thing) to free Kairi's heart. Then he disappeared for a while. I'll never forget how worried I was."

"Yeah!", Sora said. "When I turned into a Heartless! Wait… That happened in… a castle?"

"Well, yeah!", I said.

"You forget? Well, I remember it perfectly."

"Really?", Gregorio asked.

"Yeah! it was… (10 seconds of dead air) Jiminy… You wrote everything in your journal, right?"

"Every letter. I finished off the first volume right before we got into this castle."

Jiminy then rummaged in my backpack for his journal (I don't know how it got there), took it out, then jumped down.

But when he opened it, he suddenly gasped, "Th-this is impossible!"

"What's wrong?", Florina asked.

"All the entries have vanished! Every page… blank!"

"What?!", Donald gasped.

"How could this happen? I take good care of my journals! Ahhh… All that hard work, gone…"

"What kind of castle is this…", Sora and I thought out loud. As we went up, Florina thought spoke to me. _Worry not, Rael. Tell Jiminy I have a copy of his journal somewhere safe. Don't tell him it's underneath my helmet since I'm afraid exposure will make it lose its contents like his own journal had._

When I relayed those words to Jimimy, he smiled a bit. As we went up, I suddenly saw a brief vision of a blond girl sketching, but it disappeared immediately after.

Once we were up on the third floor, Donald wondered, "How could everything that was written just vanish like that…"

Sora then stopped and said, "Maybe… It's not just stuff we write down."

As we turned to face him, he continued, "Goofy said we've been to some other castle. ("Hollow Bastion!", I reminded him.) But I don't remember it at all. Just the name our friends here (me, Yoris, Florina, and Gregorio) provided for us. Maybe… Maybe we don't remember because those memories are gone?"

"Gone? Are you crazy?", Donald said.

"Wait!", I called out. "Remember what Axel and the Red Ranger said. 'In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find.' They were talking about memories!"

"If we keep going, we'll lose our memories…", Sora replied. "No wonder they call it Castle Oblivion!"

Donald concluded, "So… the higher we go, the more we forget?"

5 seconds of silence.

"What if we forget everything and can't get it back?

"I'd forget Riku and Kairi too…", Sora said.

"Maybe we should turn back?"

"Don't worry.", Goofy suddenly said. "We might forget where we've been or what we saw, but we won't forget our friends."

"I'm not sure…"

"Hey, Sora. When you turned into a Heartless, did you forget about us?"

"Of course not."

"See… no matter what happens, you won't forget your friends."

"Yeah… You're right. Thanks, Goofy."

"I guess there's nothing to be scared of after all.", Donald said.

"So bring it on! Come on guys, let's go!" And as he went for the door, Sora suddenly said, "When I was a Heartless… who was the one that clobbered me, huh?"

Donald stopped and infuriatingly shouted, "THAT'S what you should be forgetting!" And we all burst into laughter. After voting for Olympus Coliseum as the next World Card to select, we then crossed the door.

Part II. Olympus Coliseum

Once we were in 'Olympus Coliseum', we saw an announcement for entering a competition. And when we crossed the entrance, we were now in the 'floor area' (i.e. Sora and I have to travel across rooms and Heartless) and we obtained the Key of Beginnings. When Sora used a "Moogle Room" door card, there was a Moogle in the middle of the small room (the rooms with Heartless are usually big). When we came over to the Moogle, he gave both of us a pack of 5 cards. When I looked at Sora's, it had Attack cards (obviously Keyblades) and when I checked out mine, it had 2 Magic Cards, 2 Summon Cards, and an Item Card (the combination differs in future Moogle Rooms, but I NEVER get any attack cards. obviously since they come in only once I set up the deck for the other cards). After buying some cards with MP(Moogle Points), and trading in some of them for MP (I could not trade in my attack cards since they said it would be 'cheating').

Eventually, we left the room and found the Room of Beginnings. In there, we found Phil and he signed us up But then he told us we can't beat Hercules because "Two words: You ain't heroes."

Sora said he was wrong and Goofy supported him but incorrectly since he said, "Yeah! That was THREE words."

"How do you know we aren't heroes, if you don't give us a chance?", Florina countered.

"They got a point there.", Hercules said as he appeared. "We were about to cancel the game but now we have contenders, there's no need."

"Okay, so we have Herc(ules), Team Keyblade (Sora, Donald and Goofy), Team Light Gun (me, Florina, Gregorio, and Yoris) —", Phil started to say.

"And Cloud.", as he appeared from behind us.

It was followed by, "Barret too." as the gun-arm man arrived as well.

"All right.", Phil then said. ""Now we got a whole set of contenders. (Cloud and Barret have entered separately), I will now list down the rules in this tournament:

One, First person or team through the obstacle course wins.

Two, In the occurrence of a tie, a battle between the two (team is counted as one) declares the winner.

Three, you are allowed to interfere with your opponents in the obstacle course.

Four, All contenders, be it solo or every single member in a team, have to give their all."

On Phil's signal, we all set off and when we were outside the Room of Beginnings, Sora was already gone but luckily, I remembered that I had a device that emits the same beam that the Keyblade does when locking or unlocking locks. (Of course, we already had the Key to Guidance) When I reached a door, I pulled out the 'Keyblade Laser' and when I used it, the 'Door Synthesis' menu appeared in my heads-up display (It turns out that Sora and I have universal access to our door cards. Luckily, Sora was following my advice since I saw a card suddenly disappear from the menu, probably because of Sora's using it.) As I crossed the rooms, Eventually, after obtaining Ice Discus in a Bounty Room, found the Door to Guidance. When I was there (Of course, my companions, except for Sora, Donald, and Goofy, appeared.), I suddenly noticed Barret. When we wondered out loud whether he was waiting for us to catch up or to follow Rule Number Three, Barret simply told us to pass.

"I'm not here for the Cup, but Hercules.", he continued.

We then called out our weapons and when he said that he did not want to fight us, I replied, "Rule Number Three: You are allowed to interfere with your opponents in the obstacle course. I wanna fight Hercules and/or Team Keyblade as well."

"Big mistake. Cloud is also after Hercules."

"No problem. I bet Sora is fighting him right now in the course."

The battle matrix then initiated and I started to deal with Barret.

-You imagine what the battle was like-

___________________________  
//MIGHTY GUN-ARM MAN – BARRET

ATTACKS

Big Shot: Charges and shoots a fireball at his opponent.

Open Fire: Fires his Gun-Arm at his opponent.

Sleight – Mindblow: Fires a blue ball of energy at his opponent, dealing heavy damage.

Sleight – Catastrophe: Fire twice in succession with his Gun-Arm, each dealing a quarter more damage than normal.

Grenade: Jumps up and fires a grenade at his opponent.

-end of battle description-

After the battle, Barret suddenly disappeared and I left the Room of Guidance in a hurry. After getting the Key To Truth and finding the door to it (and also running into Sora), we all found Hercules, Cloud, and Barret in a 3-way tie though Herc seems to be ganged up by his two opponents. Still, they were both beaten down, though they still wanted to fight.

"I can't guarantee your safety if you keep this up.", Hercules said.

"Worry about yourself!", Cloud demanded and when we came to back up Herc, Barret said, "Hah! No matter how many allies you send in, we'll still go through them all, so long as it allows Cloud to retrieve his memories."

"What?! Cloud lost his memories?", I alarmingly said.

Just then, Hades came in and told them, since you have 'spilt the beans', "You're both FIRED!!"

"But… my memories! We made a promise!", Cloud said.

"Did you really think you could get your lost memories back like that? Get a grip! I'll take care of Hercules myself!" And he followed up with a shockwave which knocked everyone back. That is, everyone but Hercules and, of course, Hades himself. "Rule Number 5, Its never too late to enter the games! Cloud and Barret may have failed but they have weakened you and now it's time for Plan B and send you to the Underworld."

Just then, we managed to get back and say, "Hold it, hothead!"

Despite Herc's protests, we insisted in the battle and the 'battle matrix' initiated. Just before the battle, Hades said, "Rule Number 6, There are no rules! Ha ha!". We started the battle by barraging him with attacks. But then, he managed to use Temper Flare, which gave him new abilities. Whenever he started spewing out flames from his arms like a flamethrower, we immediately did a Card Break on him (neither my shield nor my arm can tolerate that much heat). We also avoided any Firaga Balls and Fire Swings. I also realized that using Silence deactivates Temper Flare (though he tries to activate it again), and that Blizzard attacks work. Soon enough, we defeated him and obtained his card (as well as EXP). I also obtained Esuna and Dispel and then the battle matrix dissipated. Due to the events, Phil canceled the games, but when I told then there were still Team Keyblade AND Team Light Gun left, he then agreed to have us battle one another.

-I will not tell you the outcome or the result of the battle, but it is clear that neither of us won easy though one of us DID win.-

After the battle, we came over to Cloud and Barret. After Sora gave some advice to Cloud concerning lost memories (Barret remained silent), they gave us their Summon cards, and then refused our offer to join them (Remember, they are figments of our memories). We then left the Room To Truth together and found the door to the next floor.


	6. Chapter 22: The Fourth Floor

Part I. Plans for the Keyblade Master

As we exited the third floor and about to enter the fourth, Donald suddenly sighed in relief, then said, "I hope the king's okay…".

"Where'd that come from?", asked Sora.

"I was making sure I wouldn't forget him."

"And?", Yoris asked.

"Yep, I remember. We went out to find him and he stayed on the other side of the door to darkness to save the world, right?"

"Bingo!"

"Yeah!", Sora then said. "And I went to find Riku, who should be with the king."

"Dont forget the others.", I said.

"Who?"

"You're forgetting already. Windelle, Django, and Ilsa."

"Oh!"

"Sigh…"

"Looks like we haven't lost the really important memories."

"We won't forget those ever!", Donald added.

Meanwhile, (As a vision I am unable to say to anyone else), A blonde girl and a Yellow Ranger (in the resemblance of Soaring Eagle from Wild Force and has an XII on her chest) were facing Axel and Red Ranger.

The blonde girl said, "Looks like you're getting a little concerned about Sora."

Axel replied, "How about you, Yellow Ranger?"

Yellow Ranger answered for her. "Well, good question. We're more worried on why you're interested in him."

Red Ranger answered for Axel, "He became a Heartless. And those who become Heartless…"

Larxene continued, "They lose all consciousness and free will and become slaves to the darkness."

"But he was different.", Axel replied.

"He maintained his free will even after becoming a Heartless.",

Red Ranger finished. "He's only the second person ever to do that."

"The power of the heart…", Larxene muttered.

"So you're interested in the heart of the Keyblade's chosen one.", Yellow then said.

"Isn't the mission of the Organization to understand the mysteries of the heart and for us Power Rangers to aid them?", Red said.  
"Uhuh.", Larxene said. "And as for the wielder of the DirLuxGun and RefLuxGun, what are we supposed to do with them?"

"That will have to wait."

Once we were on the fourth floor, Donald commented, "We haven't forgotten anything!"

"Hmm.. I wonder. Maybe you DID forget some things but also forgotten the fact that you HAVE forgotten it, huh?", Florina replied.

"We'll never forget anything important."

Sora then pulled out his lucky charm (and I managed to make a copy of it with one of my gadgets in the bag) and when everyone else but I (since I was next to him when he pulled it out back at the End of the World) asked what it was, Sora replied, "A charm Kairi gave me. It's important to me, so I promised I'd give it back to her. That's a promise I can never forget. So I won't forget who I made the promise to either."

I then secretly pulled out my copy and showed it to Sora. Suddenly, he spaced out for half a minute, and after I put away my copy of his charm, when I asked what happened, he dismissed it as nothing. We then continued on to the next 'World', which we selected as Wonderland.

Part II. Wonderland

When we entered 'Wonderland', we suddenly saw the Late Rabbit zip past, then we got the Key of Beginnings as we Sora and I entered Wonderland. Once we found the Room of Beginnings, we were walking in on Alice's trial. As we observed, she was charged with aiding the Heartless. When Alice asked for evidence, and the Queen says she forgot, which is the evidence (Now I'm confused).

She then accuses Alice for stealing her memories (Where's the evidence there?). Sora comes to her aid and we reluctantly followed. When the Queen asks who the thief is, before I could make a plausible reason, and Sora stupidly says that he IS the thief. Quickly, the Queen sends the cards after us without hesitation and without remorse.

Luckily, I had obtained a sleight called Fire Wall and I immediately cast that and soon, the cards were obliterated into ashes. But the Queen was extremely determined to have us off with our heads, and sent more cards after us. Not wanting to waste my cards on the likes of them, we rescued Alice and fled from the Court Room (and got the Key of Guidance). Once Sora and I found the Room of Guidance, my friends had a conversation with Alice while I kept on the lookout for Card Legions and Heartless.

Suddenly, the Cheshire Cat appeared and said, "The Queen is a stickler for justice and won't forget Alice until she remembers. "She won't stop hounding you till you get her memory back. Did she forget because she remembers? Does she remember that she forgot? Doesn't matter, I suppose."

"Well, we should do something about the Queen to help Alice.". Florina suggested.

"You should do something. But you don't have to do anything. If you can't remember something, its like it never happened. Likewise, if something never happened, you can't remember it. Try too hard to remember, and your memory might lie to you."

"Lie?", Sora asked.

"That's all I'll say. The rest is for you to figure out."

He then disappeared and we gained the Key to Truth. After a few minutes, after obtaining Blitz and Solar Bouncer (shoots a ball of light that pounces on enemies three times before dissipating), Sora and I found the Door to Truth. When we crossed it, We were inside a house now. Alice suddenly runs off, then we knew why; the Queen has arrived.

Just as she was about to sentence us to death (and she meant it), she forgot practically EVERYTHING in a flash. She doesn't know where she is and all that. Lights keep flashing, then the Trickmaster appears. He was relatively easy and soon, he was obliterated and we got his card. When the Queen (who saw it all) asked what we just did, Alice came over and said that she ordered us to do this. She see that as the truth, then leaves. We then realized that Alice just utilized what Cheshire Cat said. Sora and I then found he exit and left 'Wonderland'.

-I apologize for being so confusing here but I decided to skip the travel scenes because it's just like in the game-


	7. Chapter 23: The Fifth Floor

Part I. Another Girl

As we left 'Wonderland', I suddenly noticed that Sora stopped and say, "Who was that I remembered earlier? It wasn't Kairi… Was there… someone else? I know… It was -"

Suddenly, the others noticed as well (because I stopped too), and returned him to reality by calling out his name.

"Get a move on!", Florina called. "You want to find the others, don't you?"

"Well, yeah.", Sora meekly replied, silently murmured. (I was able to hear it since I was closest to him)"Darn! It was on the tip of my tongue…" then joined us as we proceeded to the fifth floor.

I then suddenly had a vision of that blonde girl again sketching Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Florina in a plain white dress.

The vision then ended as we continued on.

Just then, Sora suddenly remembered something;"There was another girl."

"What? Where?", Gregorio asked. "The only girl around here is Florina."

"No, no, I mean on the islands where I used to live. Besides Kairi and Riku, there was one other girl I was friends with. The four of us used to play together all the time."

"The FOUR of you? You're forgetting Wakka, Tidus, Selphie and us.", Yoris said as he referred to himself, Florina, and Gregorio.

"Well.", Jiminy said as he popped out of Sora's back. "I think that's the first time you've ever mentioned her."

"Yeah…I forgot all about her.", Sora said. "I think… She went away when I was still little. I know that she looked like Florina at that time. (In truth however, it was Florina who resembles Naminé, like I said back at 'Chapter 1: Destiny Islands')"

"That's strange. Why are you remembering all that now?", Donald asked.

"I'm not sure. But it's been coming back to me in places… As we go through the castle."

"So what's her name?", Florina asked. "We probably met only after she left. (Like Ilsa had told me back when I had lost the DirLuxGun, Florina, Gregorio, and Yoris had false memories of life in the islands)"

"I don't remember. I feel kinda dumb. Here we are, saying we won't forget our friends…And I can't even remember her name."

"Well, Sora. Don't worry. You did not forget her at the moment you entered this castle; it was way back. There is no rush! Let's keep going.", I said to him. "You're bound to remember it, just like the rest!"

Sora then smiled, and after debating, we selected Monstro.

Part II. Monstro

Once in 'Monstro', and after a comment from Florina about the soft and springy 'walls', Pinocchio appeared and after some discussion with Jiminy, called us to follow him and as we did, Sora and I were suddenly at the 'floor area' and had the Key of Beginnings. As we crossed rooms [and learned Fire Raid and Flame Discus (like my Shield Boomer, but also deals fire damage) respectively], we finally found the Room of Beginnings.

There we conversed with Geppetto and like before, except the talk about the Gummi Blocks since there aren't any here, Pinocchio's gone missing again. We then got the Key of Guidance, and after some more traversing, (of course we use a "Moogle Room" once in a while and 'trade' cards) we found the Room of Guidance where we, to my surprise, encounter the boss (Usually, it was always at the Room to Truth); Parasite Cage. (At this point, I was wondering why the Wutai Associates weren't appearing.)

In the 'battle matrix', we had problems since we were on platforms and mild yet damaging acid was all over the floor. While Sora had problems, I had less since I was a gunslinger while Sora was a swordsman in this situation. To compensate, Sora used magic and summons (Simba, Baloo, Genie, Bahamut, Cloud, and Barret). Only in one occasion did the Trick Cards (green Mickey cards and yellow GunDelSol cards) come up, and that was at the climax; Sora ran to the boss on a 'following' platform and struck it with his Keyblade, which resulted in it's defeat and Pinocchio's freedom as we collected all the goodies, its card, and the Key to Truth.

We were then back at the shipwreck where Geppetto was and as Pinocchio told us where to make Monstro sneeze, we set off and left the Room of Guidance. Once we found the Door to Truth, we ended up at a dead end. As Sora and I nodded to one another, we began to fight each other to 'shake things up'. After the battle, the victor (either me or Sora; you choose) got the Dumbo and XR Cards. Suddenly, the seven of us were shot back like a cannonball to the shipwreck, only, Geppetto and Pinocchio weren't there. We then got up, left the Room to Truth, and found the exit.


	8. Chapter 24: The Sixth Floor

Part I. More About The Girl

As we walked on, Donald suddenly asked, "Hey, Sora!" Did you remember anything else about that Florina look-alike?"

"Yeah. Bits and pieces."

"Tell us about her!", Goofy said. "Talking about ut might help you remember."

"Umm, she was quiet and almost always drawing pictures. While we were all swimming at the beach, she'd draw a picture of it instead. Sometimes she drew us, too!

She was really good at it. I think sometimes Riku and I would fight over who would get his picture drawn next. But one day, she was gone. Just like that. I think our parents knew the reason. They might've even tried to explain it to me. But I was little. I probably didn't understand what was happening. I remember crying a little after she was gone. But that's it. I still can't remember her name."

"Still, at this rate, you'll think of her name in no time!", Donald said.

Just then, Jiminy popped up from my bag (how did he get from there to Sora previously) and said, "Hmm Anyone notice something odd? Sora's remembering things, instead of forgetting them. Hmm maybe forgetting things is the only way to reach the memories buried deeper down."

"You mean you have to forget to remember?", Goofy asked.

"So its like those black-robed guys said.", Sora concluded. "Our most precious memories lie deep in our hearts, out of reach. And all that stuff about finding being losing and losing being finding I didn't get it at first but maybe this is what they were talking about."

"Aww, that's no fair! Why aren't Donald and I remembering anything yet?"

"Come on, Goofy!", Donald shouted at him. "We aren't forgetting fats enough! (Doesn't make sense to me.) Let's move!" and we then went on to the sixth floor.

Meanwhile, in yet another of my visions, I saw Axel, Red Ranger, Larxene, and Yellow Ranger who said, "Just as we planned."

"Let's see then.", Red Ranger said. "I think it's time for another round."

As he and Axel turned their backs on Larxene and Yellow Ranger, the two girls said, "Don't you think it's OUR turn to play? You guys had your fun on the first floor."

Axel and Red Ranger then tossed 2 cards at them. After they kissed it and giggled, they then walked toward Axel and Red Ranger and said "Who says we can't have our way with him first?" as they rubbed Axel's and Red Ranger's chin.

"Don't break him."

"Ohh We're not gonna break the toy; We'll just play with it. We aren't stupid."

"Remember, Sora's the key and probably those gunslingers too. We need them if we're going to take the Organization."

Larxene and Yellow Ranger then stuck a finger at Axel's mouth and Red Ranger's area where his mouth is supposed to be and said "So you're in on it too? Keep it under your hood(helmet) until the time is right." and they then disappeared in a dark portal.

Axel then thought, "You would've been wise to do the same, Larxene and Yellow Ranger."

The vision then ended and Sora and the rest, including me of course, were finally on the sixth floor. When Goofy asked if Sora remembers 'the name' yet, he replied that it's the only thing not returning. Donald frustratingly said that it's crazy to have the memories without a name to go with them. We then selected Halloween Town, our last card, and crossed the door.

Part II. Halloween Town

Once we entered Halloween Town, and were in our Halloween clothes and Florina was wearing a ninja outfit. When we met Jack Skellington. he told us that there was a problem in this town. When we asked what it was, he threw his arms up and (coincidentally?) Heartless appeared, initiating the 'battle matrix'. After defeating them (and Donald complaining), Jack says he didn't call them.

"In fact, I'd like to get rid of them.", he said.

He then ran off and we got the Key of Beginnings as well as the sleight Terror. As we traversed across the rooms, we also found Gifted Miracle and the Door to Beginnings. There, we saw Dr. Finklestein complaining about his potion that awakens an individual's true memories. However when he had first whiffed it, Heartless appeared yet he denied it was a failure.

He then remembered that the potion was with Sally now. After he ordered us (and the Pumpkin King) to find her, we got the Key of Guidance. Once we found the Room of Guidance, we found Sally with the potion. But before we could receive it, Oogie Boogie appeared, stole the potion, ran off, and left behind the Key to Truth.

Once we located the room, and learned Zantetsuken and Headshot, we located Oogie in his Manor as he drank the potion. However, something went awry and the 'battle matrix' initiated. As Sora and I were on the roulette, Oogie was on a higher aisle blocked off with gates which even my shots can't pierce or penetrate. We solved this by performing 'Card Breaks' against his attacks which lower the gate. After repeating it three times, we then got up on his aisle and barraged him with Blitz and Solar Bouncer but he soon pushed us back down and raised the gates. In response, we merely repeated the sequence and soon defeated him. Once we collected the goodies and his card, we were back at Finklestein's lab with Sally.

When he pondered on the potion's effect on Oogie, Sally said it was a failure, but he instead concluded that when true memories are awakened, it causes the body to malfunction and causes something unpredictable to happen. When he asked Sora if he would try it anyways, Sora replied that he promised someone (Axel and Red Ranger) that he would find them himself. Jack then concludes that fear and insecurity are probably signs of a strong heart. With this, we left 'Halloween Town'.


	9. Chapter 25: The Seventh Floor

Part I. Larxene and Yellow Ranger

Once we exited the door, we suddenly saw a blonde girl wearing a black cloak similar to Axel's though her sleeves were loose while Axel's was tight. With her was Yellow Ranger and as we approached them and called out our weapons, Donald said, "You're with Axel and Red Ranger, aren't you?"

The blonde replied, "Ooh, aren't you clever. The name's Larxene Trahrae. And I see you have already met Axel Ziegreh. Are you enjoying your stay in Castle Oblivion?"

"Why bother with last names?", Florina demanded.

"Got a problem with that?"

"Nope."

"Good. I bet it's nice to peel all the worthless memories away and awaken the true memories that lie deep in your heart."

"True memories?", Sora asked.

"But You're still forgetting something very important.", Yellow Ranger said to him. "When that poor girl hears that her friend Sora has forgotten her name, she'll be heartbroken."

"You know her? Where is she?", Sora demanded.

They merely giggled.

"Is she here?"

"U-huuuuh.", they replied. "The villains are holding her deep within the castle. And you, the hero, have to go save her. (grin) Although.."

They then rushed at us, kicked us in the belly and we were sent flying to the wall. When we got up, I saw a charm with a paopu shape in front of us.

"WE'RE villains. So you have to go through us."

"Guys!", Yoris said as we got up.

When Sora wondered if the dropped charm was his, I said it wasn't. "I should know. I saw you pulled it out back at End Of The World.", I added.

"At where?", Sora asked.

"Tsk, tsk.", the Larxene and Yellow Ranger said. "You've been wearing it all this time, and you forgot? No It's not possible."

"He can't have. he never had that in the first place."

"I didn't?", Sora asked.

Our foes then silenced me and said, "The memory is engraved in your heart. Now think about it. What oh what could it be? Who gave it to you?"

As Sora tried to say it, they continued, "Yes, yes, that's right! Free the memory from your heart!"

As we struggled to get up, Sora then remembered the name; Naminé . Larxene then approached the charm, "So, you finally remember? That's right Naminé ."

Pointing to it, Yellow Ranger said, "She's the one who gave you the cheesy good luck charm."

"No, she didn't! Kairi did and that charm ain't yours!", I demanded to Sora.

"Shut up!" and Yellow Ranger zapped me with a spark. "Not that you remembered.", she continued as Larxene picked up the charm.

"Could you imagine how Naminé would react if she knew you forgot her?"

Larxene was mock saying,"How could you Sora! How could you forget about me?"

"Talk about heartless! It'd serve you right if Larxene smashed this piece of junk!"

Before Larxene could do just that, Sora stopped her, grabbed it, and retreated to his friends, and I followed suit, confused why Sora did that since that wasn't his charm (I realized later that it was Kairi's charm transformed).

"Naminé gave me this! It's very important to me!", Sora shouted.

"Really, is it that important to you?", Larxene said as she summoned 8 kunai between her fingers while Yellow Ranger pulled out twin daggers.

"Ten seconds ago, you did not even know what it was!"

"She's got a point there, Sora.", Gregorio said as the 'battle matrix' began. The two thunder wielders (I noted it on how they called their weapons which appeared in a surge of electricity) then started by tossing their weapons at us which I shielded easily as Sora leaped over me to perform Fire Raid. As it succeeded, they followed up with a Thundaga which pounded us really hard, then they followed by slashing at us with their weapons. Though I managed to block Yellow Ranger's attack just in time, Sora did not fare so well with Larxene. I cast Cura on him after our foes regrouped to reload. Sora then cast Stopra on them as I performed Ice Discus on them. Just before they were out of Stop, I then cast Silence on them to prevent any more Thunder attacks, but they reloaded anyway and hacked away at us as we dodged. Just then, Silence expired and they performed Lightning bolt which picked up Sora and my shield which I let go of since I did NOT want to be zapped like that again. While Larxene successfully stunned him, my shield slammed itself on Yellow Ranger which stunned her as I recalled it, and cast Esuna on Sora. We then finished them off respectively with a Zantetsuken and Headshot.

When they were gone (for now), we collected the goodies, a Thunder Card, a Charm Card, and a Confuse Card. Suddenly our opponents appeared again after the 'battle matrix' dissipated. As we charged our retreating foes, even as they tossed their blades at us which we deflected, we slammed our weapons on them (I was starting to learn how to use my DirLuxGun as a blade by letting a shaft of energy come out of the trigger and stay there though I still needed practice).

But they jumped away saying "Hey! You're not half bad. Guess you really are a hero. A heartless hero!"

"Shut up!" as I fired a shot close to their heads but they didn't move.

"Does it hurt 'cause it's true? You're just a baby! And since that's what you are, then here you go!" and they threw World Cards at us.

"They're more cards made from your memories. Say 'thank you' like a good boy. Ta-ta!" as they disappeared in a dark portal.

As Sora ran to where they were and swung his Keyblade in anger. As he swung around, I saw a "Delta Morpher" (Power Rangers S.P.D.) and when I picked it up, Sora had calmed down.

"I hate them.", he said. "It's not fair that they're the ones who made me remember. Naminé is special."

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

As everyone turned around to see who spoke it, they saw me holding the 'Delta Morpher' towards them (and NOT a Power Ranger, which the morpher should have done).

"Forget it, let's go.", I said as we did just that.

I then had another vision of the Organization. Larxene and Yellow Ranger appeared in front of Axel and Red Ranger saying, "Whew… Throwing the battle back there really wore us out."

"Thrown?", Axel asked. "Looks to me you plain old lost the battle."

"H-How dare you! You just don't appreciate the finer nuances of-"

"He's right though."

When all looked to the source, a dark portal appeared revealing an 'old guy' with sand-color hair and a Cyan Ranger styled as "Overdrive Blue" and with an IV on his chest.

"Vexen Rednalloh! Cyan Ranger!"

The two mentioned ones then approached them saying, "Humbled by someone of such limited significance. You shame the Organization and the Evil Ranger Code."

The two growled, then Red Ranger came over saying, "Can we help you? It's not very often we see you topside."

"We came to lend a hand. We remain unconvinced of any potential in these 'heroes' you've been coddling. Especially the gunner friends of the Keyblader. Perhaps an experiment would put our doubts to rest."

"Hmph…We knew this would happen.", Axel commented. "Everything we do… You always need to experiment."

"We're scientists. Experimentation is what we do."

"Come on now, cut the act. Testing those heroes is merely an excuse to test your little followers."

"Follower? They're products of much research."

"What they are are toys.", Yellow Ranger proudly said.

"Hmph. I see I'm wasting my time.", Vexen said.

"Have fun.", Red Ranger said. "But take this with you. A wild card to keep the game fresh. It's a present. Now, don't tell me I don't respect my elders." as he tossed the card to Cyan Ranger. The vision then ended as we reached Floor Seven.

As we entered Floor Seven, Sora suddenly asked, "Why did you do what you just did?"

"Do you remember what I had said about where I came from?"

"Uhh… (5 seconds of dead air) yeah."

"Well, among the 'media' I have seen, I saw chosen civilians holding these things (hold up morpher) and turning into Power Rangers. But don't worry, only the Rangers we're seeing right now are evil."

Just then, the Morpher I hed picked up released a projection in front of us and revealed a hologram of a white stick figure.

The white stick figure said, "As you may have noticed, holder, this device isn't capable of morphing you into a Power Ranger, However, you can still use the other options this device here has. One is the Judgement Mode which determines if someone is guilty or innocent of whatever accusations you make. Second is the Containment Mode, which 'contains' the target in a 'Containment Card' so make prisoner transportation a non-issue. And for the question why the Morph option is removed is because there is no other slot to put this message. Bwhahahahahahahahaha!" and the hologram disappeared.

After ten seconds of silence, Donald said, "All right, majority says Atlantica!"

Sora and I then realized that they ignored the hologram and voted without us as we said, "…Fine." and we crossed the door to enter the next world.

Part II. Atlantica

As we entered, we were in our Atlantica forms (Sora and Co. mer-boy, half-octopus, and sea turtle; the rest of us, scuba suits).

Just then Ariel approached us, said, "If anyone asks, say you didn't see me.", and swam off before any of us could speak, though we noticed a sparkling object.

We then found the Key of Beginnings and set off around Atlantica. At times during our 'expedition', I had a hard time catching up with Sora, but soon we found the Door of Beginnings and crossed it. After dealing with whatever's there (I failed to pay attention but caught fragments concerning a stolen trident), we got the Key of Guidance.

After traversing some more (and obtaining Shock Impact and Intimidation), we found the Room of Guidance and found Ariel there. When I brought out the Delta Morpher (which was waterproof) (I will call it Delta Device since it can't morph me into a Power Ranger), accused her of theft of the trident while activating Judgment Mode, and found her 'Guilty', but I did not 'contain' her (I just wanted to test it).

After, we asked why she stole the trident and she answered that it is to rescue her friend, Flounder. Seeing that she intends to trade it to Ursula for him, we decided to escort her to make sure no one cheats. Sora and I then got the Key to Truth and found our way to the respective room. There, we were in Ursula's lair and there she and Ariel negotiated.

In the end, the deal was successful without any mishap. However, Ursula decided to eliminate us and the 'battle matrix' initiated. There, we were on a clifftop and Ursula was at the crevice below. There, she assaulted us with Thunder attacks and bubbles which inflict Confuse. In, return, we take down the tentacles blocking us from her, then whack/fire away at her ugly face. Even as the fallen tentacle rose again, we just took it out again and repeated the sequence. Soon, she was defeated and we got her card as well as the goodies.

After talking with Ariel who decided to apologize to her father for the theft, Sora suggested she say that Ursula was the thief and that Ariel recovered it, but she refused, saying it would not be nice. We then left her, found the exit, and crossed there.


	10. Chapter 26: The Eighth Floor

Part I. Lost Friends

As we left the door, we suddenly saw two lost companions; Riku and Windelle (but where was Ilsa?). As we came over to them, not being able to believe they were here, I then asked where Ilsa was.

But they merely asked us, "Why are you so happy? Let us know if we're getting in the way of something more important."

"Of course not…", Sora said.

"You can come with us.", I told them. "Together, we can -"

"Hmph. Spare us. You've forgotten all about us, haven't you?"

"Are you crazy?!", Sora said. "We've been looking all over for you guys."

"But not anymore."

"What do you mean?!", I asked.

"Now all you're looking and thinking about is Naminé. You don't care about us at all. You care much more about Naminé."

"Naminé?", Sora asked.

"As if we can only have one friend at a time?", I said.

"Hmph. I knew it. She's the only one you care about. Just because you want to see Naminé, Sora… Doesn't mean she wants to see you. She… Doesn't even want to look at you."

"Why not?!", Sora demanded.

"Ask your memories. If you bothered to remember why Naminé left the islands… Maybe you'd know why."

"Did I… do something? Is it my fault?", Sora asked himself.

Our two friends then changed to Dark Form and told Sora to go home. "We can take care of Naminé. Any one who tries to go near her (as they summoned their weapons) goes through us!"

Riku then rushed at Sora, who defended with his Keyblade, and Windelle went for me, as I blocked with my shield.

"Please! Come with us, Windelle.", I pleaded. "I have no Naminé to go to. Let Riku defend her by himself. You are an Agent, like Florina and the others!"

He harshly replied, "I've abandoned that now and made an oath to stay with Riku no matter where he goes!"

Sora was saying to Riku, "What's your problem?! We finally found each other."

"No! You don't care about me. Naminé is not the ony one sick of you!"

They then jumped back, then engaged us in battle. They were a real pain in the *** since they were not only our friends, but very proficient fighters as well, even if their methods were just like in our battle with them back at Hollow Bastion. Still, we came out the victors with the help of Card Breaks and Summons, particularly the Sleights Omnislash(Cloud) and Catastrophe(Barret).

We then collected the goodies and the Aero card as well as the Disable card (Immobilize is just like the Sleight Bind and Blind would not me of much good on those who can fight without sight). When the 'battle matrix' dissipated, they fled upstairs and we pursued them. But when we got to the next floor, they were gone. When Florina asked Sora if he was okay, he replied that he is.

"But… Riku and Windelle are different."

When Yoris wondered out loud if Ansem and Stickee were the cause, he was reminded by Goofy that they have been defeated. Just then, Donald exclaimed that the King, Django, and Ilsa may be in danger.

I then reminded Sora that Riku is his friend, then said that this is Castle Oblivion, where memories are lost and found. "We'll find a way to restore their memories."

"Sora?", Donald asked. "Remember the promise we made?"

When Sora turned around, Goofy said, "Keep smiling, no matter what! Remember that!" Sora then nodded and, after a vote, we selected 100 Acre Wood.

Part II. 100 Acre Wood

-I can't believe I'm doing this chapter about the 100 Acre Wood. If you don't like it, then just skip this.-

When we entered, I found out only Sora and I were the ones who managed to enter the world. As we traversed the forests a bit, we found a yellow stuffed bear with a red shirt sitting under a tree next to a young boy with brown hair, a yellow collared shirt, cyan shorts, white socks up to just below the knee, and black shoes.

As the bear introduced himself as Pooh, the boy did so too as Christopher Robin. Just after we introduced ourselves as well, Heartless suddenly appeared around us and before we could tell them to hide, only Pooh did so while Chris pulled out a red mallet ("I was just coming home from croquet practice.", he says. ) and wielded it the same way Sora does with his Keyblade.

The 'battle matrix' then initiated and as we battled, I noticed that Chris is Sora's Friend Card and that none of our other companions (Donald, Goofy, Florina, Yoris, and Gregorio) are appearing. By then, the battle was over and when Chris asked us why these dark creatures were here, we said that we had no idea and that we have to find its commander to stop more from coming. He then volunteered to join us, Pooh tagged along for protection, and we got the Key of Beginnings.

-When called out by Sora, Chris swings his mallet like Sora's 1-2-3 strike combo, 2 cards make him do Sliding Dash, 3 cards have him do 8 side swings at the front then a slam-

-Since this is a fanfic, and doesn't exist in either KH CoM or its remake, I will describe the rooms. In 100 Acre Wood, the walls are thick walls of trees, the 'hoppables' tree stumps, the 'breakables' empty hunny pots, and the 'strikables' wooden sign posts-

Once we found the Room of Beginnings, we found an orange tiger plushie with a springy tail who was bouncing on the Heartless attacking him.

When Chris said to him, "Tigger, get out of there. I do not want you to get hurt by those things.", I remarked to him, "But Tigger seems to be able to protect himself and is having fun doing it. Let's help out instead." he agreed and the three of us rushed in to help Tigger (while Pooh hid behind a tree), after the battle, Tigger joined the party as my Friend Card. As we got the Key of Friendship (which had the Peace symbol), the Bambi Card and the Flit Card(one of my summons), we left to find the respective door.

-This world seems to be different from all the others where the keycards are only Beginnings, Guidance, and Truth-

After finding Idyll Romp and Buzz Blitz (Flit zips around the arena confusing enemies), we found the Door of Friendship, and saw Piglet (Chris called out his name as he does with all proceeding characters in the 100 Acre Wood) on a tree stump and surrounded by Heartless on the ground below. We then came over to help him as Pooh hid again.

-When called out, Tigger bounces three times on the Heartless. Stocking two cards of him doubles frequency and power of the bounces, while three have him do the Whoopty-Dooper Loopty-Looper Ally-Ooper Bounce (Whoo-Do-L-Layo Bounce for short) and zip back and forth, hitting enemies in the process-

After rescuing him, Piglet instantly rushed to Pooh who comforted him, saying it was all right. We then got the Key to Bravery (which had a red glowing heart) as well as the Sleight Confuse (even if I have its card but as I saw in future battles, the sleight has a longer-lasting effect than two of the Confuse card), we found the Door to Bravery and there, we saw Kanga and Roo being pursued by Heartless and were coming in our direction, once both bypassed us and huddled with Pooh and Piglet, the rest of us (Me, Sora, Chris, and Tigger) then readied ourselves for the battle.

It was relatively easy and after they were gone, they tagged along with us for the same reasons as Pooh and Piglet, and we got the Key of Faith (which had a 'sword-in-the-stone' symbol) and the Sleight Bind (which works like my Immobilize). After accessing a Moogle Room to 'trade' cards, we found the Door of Faith. There, we saw Rabbit trying in vain to prevent Shadows from attacking his garden patch with a shovel.

"Take that! And that!", he said as he pounded his shovel on a Shadow, making it disappear, only for another one to appear behind him and kick him at the tail.

"Hey, Long Ears!", Tigger hollered out. "Need assistance?"

"Of all who could ask that, does it have to be you?"

"Just let him and us help you out, for goodness sake.", I said as we went to help him out. After we got rid of the lot, Tigger and Rabbit had a heated conversation, with each bickering so fast that if I did not know the speakers, I would've thought they were chipmunks.

It then ended with, "You really think I'd be friends with you, Tigger? After all that-"

"Enough!", Sora shouted out and both fell silent.

"Technically, you don't have to try and become best of friends with one another.", I then said. "Alliances need not require friendship. (Though it makes it stronger.)"Rabbit and Tigger then looked at one another, shook paws, and soon Rabbit joined us in our 'expedition'. When we left the Room, Rabbit was now one of my Friend Cards, we got the Sleight Synchro, and received the Key of Guidance (at last).

-When called out, Rabbit does four strikes with his shovel dealing significantly less damage than Chris, and more stocked cards have him strike harder and faster-

In the Room of Guidance, we saw Owl doing a sermon on a tree branch with Heartless below, trying to nab him (None of the Heartless in the 100 Acre Wood were the flying sort). Once we 'rescued' Owl, he then came to say that the black beings (the Heartless) have been commanded by a large Heffalump and that they came from out of nowhere. We then got the Key to Wisdom (which had a lightbulb symbol) and left the Room of Guidance.

Soon, we found the Room to Wisdom and saw Eeyore surrounded by Heartless and one of them held his tail. We helped him out and busted the Heartless (as well as retrieved his tail), and once Eeyore has retrieved his tail and after Kanga asked, "Are you okay, Eeyore?", he replied, "Don't worry, they were merely messing up with my tail. But thanks anyway for asking.". He then gave us the Key ofHumility (which had a clear orb symbol). After more exploring, we found the Door of Humility, and there we saw a bunch of mole holes and Gopher as well as a couple of Shadow Heartless popping out and in them again and again. Since this reminded me of an old arcade game, I asked Chris, "May I borrow your mallet for a minute?"

"Uhh, sure.", he replied as he gave me his mallet.

I then went for the holes and pounded every Heartless that popped out of the holes, though I accidentally hit Gopher once in a while. Once the 'game' was over, Gopher himself popped up, and said, "Dang you, bonker! My head would never be the same again!" as he rubbed his head.

"I'm terribly sorry.", I said. "I was quite out of practice in this."

"But thanks for helping me out there. You really saved me from those black shadows."

"Who's this fella, Pooh?", Chris asked, since he apparently haven't acknowledged him ever before.

"Ahh. This here is Gopher. And Gopher, this is Cristopher Robin."

Then Piglet told Gopher their adventures with Chris as Eeyore did likewise, albeit vice-versa. Once that was done, we found the Key of Shortcomings (which had exclamation symbols), and set off to find the door for it (in case you forget, after getting the Key, it was back to Sora and me outside the Door of Humility).

After crossing the Moogle Room again and 'trading' cards (Man! This floor is large!), we finally found the Room of Shortcomings, and there, we saw a blue bird called Lessie, according to Rabbit, flying around, zipping past Heartless who were trying to catch her. Once we had come to the rescue and defeated every Heartless, she thanked us and wished to join the fight, despite a few protests by Rabbit and a sermon by Owl about the consequences. In the end however, she became Sora's Friend Card, and we got the Key In Distress (which had a "chained heart" symbol). Once we left the Room of Shortcomings, we set off to find the Door In Distress, and crossed it.

There we saw a small purple Heffalump (according to Pooh) named Lumpy (according to Roo) cowering and surrounded by Heartless. Once we rescued him, he told us tearily that a fellow Heffalump had perished in the Heartless onslaught trying to protect him.

Owl then concluded grimly, "It may have probably became the Heartless, as Sora and Rael call it, that is attacking the woods now with its minions."

I grimly said, "I'm afraid there's no way to save him, but once we defeat his Heartless, his heart will find peace."

We then got the Key To Truth (finally), and we were outside the Door In Distress.

After crossing the Moogle Room yet again for more 'trading', we finally found the Door to Truth. There, we sighted the Giant Heffalump, which was the size of an African Elephant, and even resembles one, albeit black and purple, with the Heartless Emblem between its eyes.

"That's him.", Lumpy and Owl called out at the same time.

"Then let's get this over with.", Sora said. "You guys run and hide."

As Pooh, Piglet, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Eeyore, Gopher, and Lumpy went to hide, Sora, Chris, Tigger, Rabbit, Lessie, and I got ready to fight as the 'battle matrix' initiated.

As Sora charged at the Heffalump Heartless, I hung back and circled it, firing away all the while, since I knew NOT to charge at elephants, especially those like this one. My first move served well because the Heffalump swung its trunk at Sora and sent him flying to a tree. Seeing that he was about to be impaled by the evil pachyderm, I came to the rescue by performing a Ice Discus at it. It then turned around and started shooting (what the heck?!) coconuts at me. Even as I did my best to fend them off, one conked on my head and I was left stunned for a second or two, and all the while the Heffalump was coming for me. Luckily, Sora had hopped on it and summoned XR, who fired his lasers point blank at the head of the Heartless, dealing considerable damage, then he disappeared. While that happened, I used a "Wight Knight" Enemy Card which enabled me to jump on to the Heffalump's back, where Sora was. There, I performed a new ability; (the previous one I call Solar Sabre) Spinneret, where the shield I hold spins in a high velocity, (the section where I hold it mysteriously remains stationary), effectively deflecting attacks more and, in this case, act like a buzz-saw as I sliced into the Heffalump's head which, perhaps thankfully, spewed out black gas (I'd faint at the sight of a lot of blood up close). Just then, the heffalump raised its forearms, dropping us off on its back, then to our surprise, just before we landed on the ground, it kicked at us with its hind feet, sending us to another tree. We got up with difficulty, then after I used Cure, I called in Tigger to do the Whoo-Do-L-Layo Bounce. In a few seconds, he was all wound up, and the Heffalump had turned around to face us. Then when Tigger let it all loose, he was flying to the dark pachyderm, then he rebounded to me as I blocked, sending him back to the Heffalump. When Tigger went to Sora, he rebounded him with his Keyblade as Tigger went for the dark beast once again, stunned . This sequence repeated a few more times alternating with me and Sora, then Tigger was 'dismissed'. Seeing the onslaught of bounces was over, the Heffalump charged at us and just before it could impale any of us with its tusks, Sora jumped up high, and striking the beast's face, while I slumped down with my shield up to defend against the tusk. Then, after reloading my deck, I drew out my DirLuxun and fired away at the evil pachyderm. As the Heffalump backed away and staggered in pain, Sora landed next to me as I got up and moved back, then I called out Rabbit who slammed his shovel multiple times, then was dismissed. Sora followed up by calling out Chris who did 8 swings, then followed up with a slam, finishing off the Heffalump. We then got the goodies and the Heffalump Card which stops enemies from breaking any magic cards we use for 20 attacks.

Once the dust settled, Pooh and the others got out and saw us do victory poses (which I will not tell you what they are).

"All right! Now the Hundred Acre Wood is safe now.", Sora said.

"Now we can live in peace again!", Lessie cried out in joy.

"Right…", Rabbit said as he rolled out his eyes, then stared at Tigger.

"Well, look at the bright side.", Gopher told him. "Tigger only goes as far as annoying you while the Heartless are much, much worse."

"Ya got a point there.", Tigger remarked.

"Well then, it's time to go, Sora.", I said to him.

"Are you guys leaving?", Roo asked.

"I'm afraid so.", Sora said.

"We still have friends in danger and we must go and save them.", I continued. And at that, we said goodbye, found ourselves in front of the exit, and then we crossed it.


	11. Chapter 27: The Ninth Floor

I. Kairi is Forgotten

Outside the exit, we saw Riku and Windelle, still in Dark Form, walking to the stairs. When we reached them, they told us to "take the hint" and go home.

"Not until we rescue you two and Naminé", Sora said.

"We don't remember ever asking you to rescue us."

"True, but who says we need your permission. And where is Ilsa, by the way?", I said.

"Did you forget?", Sora reminded. "Kairi's there– waiting for us both to come home."

"You're the one who forgot.", the two retorted to us.

Then Riku said, "I told you at Kingdom Hearts when we closed the door… 'Take care of Kairi.'"

As Sora gasped while Riku continued, "Give it up.", I asked Windelle, "You need not stay with him. Like I said, you are an Agent."

"Didn't I tell you earlier that I did a vow to stay with Riku?!"

"Oh."

Riku continued, "I'm not going back to the islands – for anything."

"It's not just for Kairi!", Sora replied. "What about the rest?"

"Yeah!", Yoris demanded. "Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus."

"You can have those losers. Already forgot 'em."

"That's enough!", Gregorio shouted as he summoned his javelin and the rest of us followed.

"What about you, Sora?", the two of them said. "Do you actually remember what they all look like?"

"Yeah.", Florina said and she described each of the three kids back at the islands.

"We're not askin' you! We're asking Sora! Now, I repeat. Do you actually remember what they all look like?"

"Of course I rememb-" The he fell silent as Riku and Windelle giggled evilly.

"Don't feel bad. That's what this castle does to you– after a while. It's good. You forget all the useless stuff and remember for the first time what really matters."

"I remember it, Sora.", Riku then said. "I now know the one thing that is most important to me. Protecting Naminé. Nothing else matters–not a thing."

After half a minute of dead silence, Sora then said, "Hey, Riku. I think I'll jog your memory." and he got ready for battle as the rest of us followed suit.

Riku simply replied, "Go ahead and try." as he got ready for battle as well as Windelle followed.

-To make it short, the battle was just like the last one, except Riku and Windelle are also cating Dark Firaga, are Card Breaking more, and we counter that with more Card Breaks, Blitz and Solar Bouncer-

After the battle, Riku and Windelle were struggling to get up. Once standing, they said, "Hmph. Too bad. You can fight us all you want, but we still won't remember anything."

"C'mon, you two.", I told them. "Let's quit fighting– let's go help Naminé."

"Together–-right."

Riku then said, "So like you, Sora–-you're always trying to worm your way into my heart!" and they pointed their weapons at us.

"Hold on! When did I ever do that?"

"Yeah?", I said. "He can't possibly be capable of that… can he?"

"Hmph, you forgot that too?", Riku asked.

"No.", Florina answered for Sora. "He has never done that to you… Right, Sora?" But Sora remained silent.

"You never cared.", Riku continued. "It never mattered to you!" And he ran up the stairs.

"Windelle!", I shouted to him. "Do you really believe all of that?! It can't possibly be true."

"True. But I made a vow and I intend to keep it!" then he left to follow Riku.

"You won't push me away.", Sora muttered. We then proceeded to ascend to the ninth floor. (I learnt Solar Matrix after the battle.)

(Another vision came to me) The same girl who was sketching the last time I saw her was now simply sitting on her chair. Just then, Axel and Red Ranger appeared.

Both approached her, then said, "Does it hurt, Naminé? Watching your two childhoods friends fighting all because of you."

As she remained silent, Red Ranger said, "You have my sympathies. From the heart".

When Naminé looked up in surprise, "What?" is all he said. "Don't waste your time. Nobodies can never be somebodies. I have a heart since I'm not a Nobody like you and Axel." (The vision then ended and we were now at the ninth floor.)

Once we were close to the door of the next 'world', Sora sighed, then said, "I don't get it. Riku and I–we both want the same thing. Both of us want to help Naminé out. How come we're fighting each other? I mean, Riku and I have argued about stuff in the past, but…"

"Could be 'cause ya care what happens to each other.", Goofy suggested.

"Seems doubtful to me.", I remarked. "They were so aggressive and they won't even tell us where King Mickey and the others are."

"You can't give up. You're friends–tied together.", Donald reminded Sora. "Sora, Riku, and…and… What was her name?"

"Kairi.", Yoris said bluntly.

Jiminy popped out of Sora's shoulder and said, "It seems our memories are fading mighty fast. Sora, we gotta hurry. I bet Riku will come around if you just talk to him."

"You're right. We three were never apart. Me 'n Riku…and Naminé."

"You mean Kairi.", I reminded him.

"No. I'm sure it's Naminé."

"It's Kairi."

"Naminé."

"Kairi."

"Naminé."

"Kairi."

"Naminé." I was getting ticked off by Sora's insistence.

"I'm telling you it's Kairi!"

"I insist it's Naminé!"

"Spell with me."

"Okay."

"Kai-"

"Kai-"

"-ri."

"-ri."

"All right then. Kairi."

"Naminé."

"Kairi."

"Naminé."

"Kairi!"

"Naminé!"

"It's Kairi, dammit!"

"It's Naminé, AND THAT'S FINAL!" Then Sora summoned his Keyblade.

"NOT WHILE I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" And I called out my DirLuxGun (and shield, of course), ready to defend my claim.

"Now guys, calm down.", Florina said as she stood between the two after seeing Gregorio and Yoris side with me while Donald and Goofy sided with Sora.

"Let's deal with this later." And we did. After a vote, we decided to go to 'Neverland'.

Part II. Neverland

Prior to entering 'Neverland', I was disappointed to find ourselves in a ship and not an island as the picture in the world card displayed. And to make things worse, it was rocking and I had motion sickness so I felt woozy and not able to help Sora much after we obtained the Key of Beginnings.

At one point, just at the Door of Begginings, the rocking stopped, I rested for a bit, pulled out a motion sickness pill from my pocket (How did it even get there?), and popped it in my mouth. Once digested, I followed Sora into the room. There, we encountered Peter Pan, who accused us for being pirates.

But when Donald tried to tell us our real purpose, it turns out it has been forgotten too, so Florina took over and said to him what Donald was trying to say; to find The King, The Solar Boy(Django) and Ilsa. She even showed pictures of the missing three but Peter shook his head. After 5 seconds of scrutinizing us, he concluded, "By your confused looks", he says, that we aren't pirates after all since, as far as he knows, they never get lost in their own ship.

After a bit more chatting (which I did not pay any attention to because of wondering about the castle's effects), Peter Pan joined as Sora's friend Card and we were now outside the Room of Beginnings with the Key of Guidance in hand. After fighting more Heartless, we found the Room of Guidance and there, we saw Wendy, Tinkerbell, and Requiem.

After we left Peter to chat with them, I adjusted my deck while they were at it. Just then, I saw Peter Pan drift past us in a huff, probably because of what Wendy had said. We left her behind to chase Peter Pan (who is now not among Sora's Friend cards) and got the Key to Truth. As we looked around for him, and found the Teleport sleight along the way, we saw the Door to Truth and entered it.

There, we were on the ship's deck where we saw Captain Hook (alone) and Wendy on the plank to the right. As he sololoquized to us, I glimpsed Peter Pan grabbing Wendy to safety, then sneaking behind the pirate captain. Once behind Hook, who was still rambling about, he poked at the pirate's butt, then backed away as Hook responded with a slash of his cutlass. The 'battle matrix' initiated after that.

As a first move, Hook started by tossing us some 'gifts' but I knew better and blocked them away as Sora did the same. He then started charging at us but Sora and I were ready for him. Sora teleported right behind Hook, stunning him, then he did a 3-hit combo, and I followed up with Solar Matrix (stop time and deliver multiple shots). We repeated this sequence a couple of times and even if our HP ended up below half, we won and got his card. The 'battle matrix' then dissipated. When Wendy came over to Peter Pan, asking to go home, Peter Pan countered that she may eventually forget him and Neverland.

"Even if she does forget, the memories aren't really gone forever.", Sora told Peter Pan.

"Yeah.", I supported. "They may be merely 'locked up' somewhere in her mind and that you have the key for it. You get what I mean, right?"

"Now that you said it, you're right.", Peter Pan replied. "I should not be too selfish. Now let's take you home, Wendy."

Once he got her and rose into the air, Donald said, "He's not a selfish guy after all.", but a second after that, a Moogle fell on his head. Assuming that it was dropped by Peter Pan, Donald complained and hollered out gibberish at Peter Pan, who was already gone. Shrugging, we left the Room To Truth and soon found the exit.


	12. Chapter 28: The Tenth Floor

Part I. Failure

The first thing that we did was be on the look out for Riku. After a few seconds of nothing, we breathed easy. Donald then said, "Where'd Riku and Windelle go?"

"Guess they must've finally got tired of fightin' with us.", Goofy told Sora.

"I sure hope so.", I said. "Yet I still have my doubts." We then decided to go up and leave the ninth floor behind.

As we went up the stairs, I whispered to Florina, "Psst. Don't you suspect anything?"

"What?"

"While Sora, Donald, and Goofy's memories have not only been lost but changed as well, the rest of us have retained them."

"I told you before, the helmets keep us immune to the castle's effects."

"True, but I'm still concerned about Sora."

"What about?"

"You remember at one of the lower floors, he made a promise to return Kairi's charm to her."

"Yeah?"

"This… Naminé seemed to… replace her. Next thing, Sora's promise for Kairi would be replaced too."

"Uh-huh."

"What could we possibly do for him?"

"I don't know. For now, all we can do is move on until we find a solution further up."

In another one of my 'visions' one I stepped the last step up, there were Axel, Larxene, Vexen and their Ranger partners. Yellow Ranger was the first to speak.

"So what's going on Vexen, Cyan Ranger?"

"Your puppets were supposed to counter Sora and his friends.", Larxene continued. "What're they waiting for? Where are they?"

"They're hiding somewhere to lure them deeper into the castle, right?", Red Ranger asked.

"I agree.", Axel said. "I suppose we should just leave it at that, you know."

"A-ha! Oh, I see now.!", Yellow Ranger commented. "We would've never guessed that. So sorry, Vexen."

"You too, Cyan Ranger.", Larxene smirked.

Their last few words were said so mockingly that Cyan Ranger and Vexen said, "Shut up!" in an angry tone.

"Predictable response." was all Larxene said.

"Forget it.", Yellow Ranger added. "Men without hearts are so boring."

"You're one to talk.", Cyan Ranger said. "As if I am a Nobody like Axel and your partner here." as he referred to Larxene.

"That's enough.", two voices called out.

A dark portal then appeared as a hooded figure and the Pink Ranger emerged from it.

"Marluxia Yllitrahe!", Vexen called out.

"Pink Ranger!", Cyan Ranger said in surprise.

The hooded figure pulled back his hood to reveal 'quite messed-up' pink hair. Then he and Pink Ranger approached, saying, "The simple fact is that your projects were a failure. You best not disappoint us again."

"Disappoint YOU?", Cyan Ranger said. "You go too far!"

"In this Organization, you're No. 11!", Vexen told Marluxia. "I' No. 4 and I will not have you-" but then, Marluxia's scythe was aimed at him and likewise was done to the Cyan Ranger by Pink Ranger.

"We've been entrusted this castle and Naminé by our leaders.", Pink Ranger reminded them.

"Defying us will be seen as treason against the Organization and the Rangers.", Marluxia added.

"'Traitors are eliminated.' I believe that's what the rules say.", Axel said.

"Who needs half-baked good-for-nothings anyway?", Yellow Ranger remarked.

Vexen grunted at those words.

"Vexen, Cyan Ranger, you cannot win against Sora and his friends.", Pink Ranger told them.

After 3 seconds of silence, Vexen bluffed, "Pity to be so ignorant as you two are only able to see the surface of things."

"We wouldn't expect you to appreciate our true might.", Cyan Ranger finished.

"Oh?", Pink Ranger and Marluxia remarked as they dismissed their scythes. "Then let us watch as you prove it."

"What?", Cyan Ranger gasped in surprise.

"None of us wish to be suspicious of a comrade.", Pink Ranger said.

"Your insincerity is comforting.", Vexen replied as he disappeared with Cyan Ranger into a dark portal.

Once they were gone, Red Ranger said to Marluxia, "You give a challenge like that to Vexen and he'll seriously want to eliminate Sora and his friends."

"Same thing for Cyan Ranger.", Axel said.

"That'd be an unfortunate denouement.", Pink Ranger remarked as he and Marluxia approached Naminé.

"What to do?", Marluxia said to her. "Your hero is soon to be wiped from existence. But I believe there is a certain promise that he made you. Isn't that right, Naminé?"

"…Yes."

"WOW! Tenth floor… We've gotten up pretty high.", Donald said in amazement.

"And that must mean you've lost ten whole floors' worth of your memories.", Gregorio concluded to Sora.

"Sora, it's still not too late.", Jiminy called out from Sora shoulder as he appeared. "Don't you think we should turn back?"

"Can't do it…because…that would break an old promise that I made.", Sora said.

"An old promise? What would that be?"

"On the islands, I promised Naminé-- that I'd keep her safe, no matter what. But I forgot it. I didn't remember until I started forgetting everything else. A promise between the two of us…"

After a second of dead air, Sora continued, "That's why I can't leave. Now that I remember the promise, I have to keep it."

"Of course. We understand, Sora.", Jiminy said.

"But we don't!", Yoris called out. "That promise you made was for Kairi, not this Naminé you're talking about."

"Yoris!", Goofy called out.

"You dare force me to defy my promise?!", Sora said.

"No! It's just that you replaced Kairi with Naminé when it came to that!", I told him.

"Who the heck is she anyway?"

"Your person most important to you!"

"Naminé's most important to me!"

"It's Kairi! Remember that!"

"It's Naminé! AND THAT'S FINAL!", Sora shouted out as he pounced on and forced me into a fight cloud. In all of the confusion, Donald, Goofy, Gregorio, and Yoris pounced in too, leaving Florina watching the chaos. In the end, both sides were fatigued and just then, Sora's stomach rumbled.

"Fine! Naminé it is.", I said. "But you can't rescue her on an empty stomach, you now."

Sora's stomach grumbled again.

"Yeah. You're right. Let's eat."

Concluding our rustle, I pulled out the food (which, thankfully, haven't expired yet) from my bag and we indulged ourselves. 5 minutes after the meal, we got up and, since we got only one card left, we selected Hollow Bastion and crossed the door.

Part II. Hollow Bastion

In the 'castle', Goofy asks, "I wonder where we are."

"Goofy, do you remember what you said back at the second floor?", Yoris said.

"Uhh…no."

"This is the castle you were trying to say."

"Uhh…what castle?"

"The one where Sora had stabbed himself with a Dark Keyblade."

"Really?"

"Defeated the Sorceress Maleficent."

"Is that so?"

"Don't forget Xin, her ally."

"Who?"

"Never mind. What's most important about this place is that Sora rescued Kairi here."

"Who is that girl anyway?"

Before anyone else could speak, we heard voices. When we approached, we heard Beast and Belle having a 'heated' conversation. However, once Belle left her, I could not remember much because I was shocked in disbelief that Belle wanted to stay with Maleficent (where are the Wutai Associates anyway?, Especially Xin, in this case).

Though we tried to comfort Beast, he left in a huff, but not in Belle's direction (where's Ilsa, I wonder?). Once we obtained the Key of Beginnings, we were in the 'floor area' of Hollow Bastion (and when I mean 'we' here, I mean me and Sora since the others are in the form of Friend Cards). After obtaining Homing Fira (Sora) and Fire Missile (me) from a Calm Bounty Room, We located the Door of Beginnings and crossed it. There, we saw Belle in the library reading a book. While Sora, Donald, and Goofy talked to her, Gregorio asked me something.

"Psst, Rael."

"Yeah?"

"What is it about Windelle being an 'Agent' anyway?"

"You see, I was told rumors about that by 2 young ones in Atlantica named Flot and Jet. Also, just after I lost the DirLuxGun, Ilsa told me about you being 'Agents' too, whatever that means."

Just then, Belle told us to hide, and once we found a desk to hide behind, we hid there, then Maleficent appeared. There, we realized that the witch had set a trap to steal Belle's heart by luring Beast. The two then disappeared and we emerged from our hiding place, got the Key of Guidance, then left the Room of Beginnings. After running into a lot of Heartless, we found the Door of Guidance.

In the room of Guidance, we then saw Maleficent, Beast, and Belle facing one another. Then I heard Belle yell at Beast to go away, because she "does not want to see him again". Then Beast explained why he is what he is; his selfishness caused this.

"I will not leave you, Belle. You can consider this my final selfish act.", Beast said to her.

"My, my, I'm impressed.", Maleficent said. "Change of plans; I will take his heart in place of Belle's."

Just before the witch struck him with her scepter, Belle stood in the way, was transformed into a heart, and floated into the scepter.

"So much for the change of plans.", Maleficent muttered. "Belle's heart it is."

The witch then vanished. Beast then asked for our assistance and we naturally accepted. We then got the Key to Truth, left the Room of Guidance, and Beast was now one of Sora's Friend Cards. As we wandered about, we found a strange door named Door of Rewards, but we only had one Key for it. To remedy it, Sora rummaged in my backpack, and pulled out a portable 'Copier', yelling "Aha!".

"What are you doing?", I said to him.

"You see, back at Olympus Coliseum, when we had split up, I had obtained a card like this and used it to obtain a rare Keyblade card. Since a Key to Rewards card is very rare, I decided to copy this one so as to make things easier."

As he inserted the Key of Rewards into the machine muttering "I hope this works.", I muttered, "This bag reminds me of a place called the Room of Requirement; whatever you need, you get."

When the copying was done, two Keys of Rewards came out from the machine, one of them the original, and the other a copy.

"Success!", Sora called out.

"Not just yet. We don't know if the castle will accept the card. Only when it opens the Door of Rewards can we consider it a success."

Luckily, the said door was close by and when we used the copy Key of Rewards (along with the other criteria), it was a success. We entered the Room of Rewards, found a chest, and when we opened it, we obtained a Mushu Summon Card and a Lumiere Summon Card.

"All right!", I said as we left the Room of Rewards.

After some more Heartless encounters, we found the Door to Truth. We saw Maleficent there, who told us why Belle did what she did and it was to protect Beast.

"I wonder why she told Beast those things…", Florina muttered.

"You want to know why I told you all that?", Maleficent asked, as if hearing Florina. "It was not out of sympathy, but so I could get your heart as well."

"Not if we stop you!", Sora called out as he summoned his Keyblade.

Maleficent then transformed into a dragon and the 'battle matrix' initiated once more.

The witch (or should I say, dragon) began by breathing fireballs at us, which I blocked for Sora, who then jumped from behind me, jumped on my shoulders, and then jumped off them to strike Maleficent in the face. Once he landed, the dragon breathed fire again and this time, I was not able to protect Sora. Just when she breathed fire again, I then jumped over him, then fired an Ice Missile, freezing the flames. As the dragon attacked my shield, which I used to prevent Sora from getting hit again, A green Mickey Card appeared and when Sora used it, a stack of blocks appeared. Sora got up on them and jumped from there to strike Maleficent's face easier. Just then, the Dragon did a stomp which broke off a couple of the blocks. Knowing this'd increase the difficulty of the battle, I stood wary for her attacks and kept Card Breaking them with zero Cards and 'Beast' sleights while Sora continued with his onslaught. Finally, the dragon was vanquished and we got her card along with the goodies.

When the 'battle matrix' dissipated, Belle's heart appeared, then Belle herself emerged from it.

While she conversed with Beast and Sora, Gregorio said to me, "About us being 'Agents', can you tell me more about what Ilsa said to you?"

"Uhh…sure."

"Could you tell me more?"

"Well, Ilsa told me that you guys and Windelle have been sent in the form of humans but things went awry and you lost your memories concerning your past lives and mission.

"Oh, I see." Just then, Beast and Belle bypassed us and Sora told us that it was time to go. We left the Room to Truth, then eventually found the exit.


	13. Chapter 29: The Eleventh Floor

Part I. Vexen and Cyan Ranger

When we opened the door to the "Tenth Floor - Exit Hall", a dark portal appeared, revealing an 'old guy' with sand-color hair and (presumably) Cyan Ranger.

"Who are you?", Sora demanded.

Cyan Ranger said, "You can call me Cyan Ranger and my partner here is named Vexen Rednalloh. We have come to collect your debts." He and

Vexen then pointed to me and Sora.

"Debts?", Goofy said. He then whispered to us "Psst, do you owe somethin' to these guys?"

"Come on, of course not.", Sora said outright.

"If he's behind the reason I arrived at Destiny Islands in the first place, I guess I do.", I told Goofy.

"You do owe me, Sora. And another thing-", Vexen told Sora.

"I am not the one who brought you here.", Cyan Ranger said to me. "Instead, you owe us for reuniting you with your former friends."

"You don't mean-", I began to say.

"Indeed, we do.", Vexen finished. "We're the ones who brought Riku and Windelle to you."

"Then…you're the one…", Sora said. "You're the ones who've been controlling them. What have you done?"

"We see no need to give you information about where Riku and Windelle are. After all-", Vexen said as he called out a blue spiked tower shield.

As Cyan Ranger summoned a blue 'Spartan Aegis', he said, "Why trouble you in your final hour?" The 'battle matrix' then initiated.

Sora began by charging at Vexen and did his 1-2-3 combo, but Vexen merely blocked it with his tower shield, then he slashed at Sora with it. While I watched, I suddenly saw Cyan Ranger charging at me. Just before he could tackle me with his shield, I raised my own and blocked the attack. As we shoved, Vexen encased Sora in an iceberg and then charged at me with his shield. Seeing my position as dire, I slid downwards between the two of them, then did Solar Saber on Sora, freeing him from his icy prison. As I followed up with Curaga, Sora leapfrogged over me and cast Mega Flare on our foes. Even as they blocked the attack, they still got injured by the following explosion. Before I could follow up with another Mega Flare, pillars of ice spiked from the ground and followed us as we fled from the onslaught. As we ran in circles, the path eventually stopped and as we turned around, Vexen and Cyan Ranger were about to cast Blizzard. I immediately did a Card Break with my Mega Flare, then Sora proceeded with a Firaga Break, finishing them off, for now anyway. After getting the goodies, the Mega-Ether Card, and the Petrify card the 'battle matrix' dissipated and our foes reappeared saying, "As we expected, you weren't the type to die very easily".

As they dismissed their shields, Sora replied, "As if I'd ever lose to you!"

"I wouldn't be so sure.", Cyan Ranger said.

"Did you even notice?", Vexen said. "I was delving deep into your memory as we fought. And here… Look what I found."

As Vexen held up a world card, Cyan Ranger told us, "A card crafted from all the memories that are locked in the other side of your heart."

As Vexen tossed it to me and vanished with Cyan Ranger, Sora rushed to them, but they were already gone.

As I looked at the card, I muttered, "Memories…in the other side?" We learned the sleight Freeze after that. As we left for the eleventh floor after a light snack, I suddenly received another 'vision'.

In this one, there were Marluxia, Larxene, Axel, and their partners. Red Ranger was the first to speak.

"If Sora disappears, that would mess up the plans of the Organization and the Rangers."

"I trust you know what you need to do.", Marluxia said to Red Ranger and Axel.

"Haven't a clue, really.", Axel replied. "Maybe you could spell it out for us."

"Vexen and Cyan Ranger have clearly committed a treasonous act against the Organization.", Pink Ranger told him. "You must eliminate the traitors."

"No taking that back later." Then Axel and Red Ranger disappeared in a dark portal.

The vision ended and we were up at the eleventh floor.

There, I pulled out the card and Jiminy (who popped up from my bag) said, "A card made outta memories from 'the other side of the heart'? Hmm, I wonder what it does."

"We'll find that out soon enough.", I told him. "It's the only card we have right now. No other choice but to proceed with it." We then approached the door, used the card, and proceeded.

Part II. Twilight Town

Prior to entering 'Twilight Town', it was themed with brown and an eternal sunset as I discovered later.

"Gawrsh… Where are we, Sora?", Goofy asked.

After a few seconds of pondering, he answered, "I dunno… I've never been here."

"Me neither.", remarked Donald.

"Maybe this is your world.", Florina suggested to me.

"Definitely not.", I responded. "I DO know what my world looks like and this isn't it."

Jiminy appeared from Sora's shoulder and jumped down saying, "That can't be right! Up 'til now, the only places we've been are from Sora's memory."

"Maybe so, but I definitely don't remember this.", Sora answered.

"You might've forgotten this just like you have with Naminé.", Gregorio suggested.

"This is terrible.", Jiminy said worriedly. "Our memories are practically gone."

"Or to be exact; yours, Sora's, Donald's, and Goofy's", I told him.

"We'll be okay.", Sora said. "See, look at this…"

"Naminé's good luck charm.", I muttered as I rolled my eyes.

"There's a special memory that goes with this."

"Fire away."

"One night, when Naminé and I were little, there was this meteor shower. Naminé started crying. She said, 'What if a shooting star hits the islands?'"

He continued, "So I said, 'If a shooting star comes this way, I'll hit it right back into outer space!' I was swinging my toy sword around the whole time. Naminé just smiled and said 'Thanks.' and then she gave me this charm. Naminé said she had it ever since she was a baby."

"And she gave it to you? Aww…", Donald commented.

"Yeah. So I promised her… From now on, I'll bring you good luck. I'll keep you safe."

"But then one day, Naminé left the islands…and I forgot about her all this time. I really let her down…"

"Waaaaait a second.", I told Sora. "About the 'promise' you made to Naminé."

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you make that promise to Kairi as well?"

"Who's she? And how did you know about that?"

"You told me about that promise before."

"When?"

"The day after we saw 2 men; one in a black cloak and the other in a pink battle suit."

_flashback  
_

_As the seven of us walked, Sora suddenly fell back and noticing that I did so too. When he pulled out his charm, I asked, "Who gave you that charm?"  
_

_"Kairi. There's also a special memory that goes with this."  
_

_"Really? What is it?"  
_

_"One night, when Kairi and I were little, there was this meteor shower. Kairi started crying. She said, 'What if a shooting star hits the islands?'"  
_

_He continued, "So I said, 'If a shooting star comes this way, I'll hit it right back into outer space!' I was swinging my toy sword around the whole time. Kairi just smiled and said 'Thanks.' and then she gave me this charm. She made it from thalassa shells found on the shores of Destiny Islands."  
_

_Just then, Donald called out, "Hey, slowpokes! Hurry up!"  
_

_The two of us caught up before he and the others could run ahead.  
_

_end of flashback_

"I can't remember."

"Then what DO you remember?"

"Never mind. Let's get going." And with that, we got the Key of Beginnings and entered the 'floor area' of Twilight Town. As we traversed, nothing much seemed to have changed in his way of fighting.

"Whew.", I thought. "At least his abilities have not changed for the worse."

In the Calm Bounty rooms we crossed, we found, along with more cards, the Tornado, Warpinator, Ars Arcanum(Sora), and Combo Shot(me) sleights. Soon enough, we found the Door of Beginnings, met its criteria, and crossed it. In the Room of Beginnings, we stood at the gate of a large mansion. When Sora began to rub his chin, deep in thought, Goofy came over, asking what was wrong.

"Something…feels really strange.", Sora answered. "I'm sure I don't know this place, but it's starting to feel like it's familiar to me…"

"You must have come here sometime before.", Donald suggested.

"No, and that's what's strange…"

"It could be like with Naminé. You forgot lots of other stuff and that's why you remember this place now.", Goofy said.

"No… It's different.", Sora insisted. "With Naminé, my memories…sort of came drifting back to me, a little piece at a time. But not now. It's not memories- just this idea that I must've been here before."

Suddenly, two familiar voices called out to us, "So, feeling nostalgic?" Then a dark portal appeared in front of the gate, revealing Vexen and Cyan Ranger.

"Sora…a question, then, for you…", Cyan Ranger told him.

"Your memories of Naminé or your feelings here, which of the two of these is more real, I wonder.", Vexen taunted.

"Naminé, of course!", Sora answered. "Whatever it is that I'm feeling, I bet it's just another one of you mean little tricks!"

Cyan Ranger sniggered, then said, "The memory's wiles can be cruel. In its silence we forget. In it's obsession, it binds our hearts."

"Cut the riddles!", Gregorio demanded.

"We told you.", Vexen said. "This place was created solely from another side of your memory. It is on the other side of you heart that the memory of this place exists. It is your heart that remembers."

"Wrong!", I shouted at them. "We've never been here before, especially Sora!"

"If you remain bound by the chain of memories and refuse to believe what is truly found inside your heart…"

"…then throw it away.", Cyan Ranger finished. "You aren't a Keyblade master; just a slave to twisted memories. Yes… Exactly like my Windelle and Vexen's Riku." The icy duo then summoned their shields.

"Your existence is worth nothing!", they said.

"Like YOUR Riku and Windelle? Worth nothing?", Sora said, then his rage built up silently.

"Uh-oh, you're in for a tough beating.", Florina warned to our opponents.

Sora then flew into a rage and shouted, "That's enough! YOU'RE the ones who changed Riku AND Windelle! Every word you've said is a lie! (Vexen smirked) I'd never throw away my heart!" Sora summons his Keyblade and the rest of us followed suit with our weapons.

He continued, "We're going to take you down and save Riku, Windelle, and Naminé! THAT'S what's in my heart!" He then charged at them and the 'battle matrix' began while he was at it, starting the battle right away.

Despite the sudden beginning, Vexen and Cyan Ranger had their shields ready and successfully blocked the attack. They shoved him away, then performed Iceburn, which created ponds of ice for us to slip on, but, of course we would not let that happen. Though Sora charged at them recklessly, I stood my ground, watched my step, and fired at the icy duo while they took care of Sora. However, this tactic was not to last because I launched a Fire Missile at them and they began to focus on me. Luckily the Iceburn was gone and I started to flee, but I was then Frozen by Cyan Ranger. Time stopped for me since, a moment later (which was actually half a minute), Sora broke me out of my stasis, and cast Curaga on me. He then cast Tornado on Vexen and Cyan Ranger but then, they performed Diamond Dust, casting a blizzard of ice in the whole field. While I 'tucked tail' (hid underneath my shield), Sora Dodge Rolled and both of us were saved from the attack, but they weren't finished yet. They then began to charge at us, but I was ready when I discovered a secret sleight called Lightning Bolt. Having little time to think, I performed it which stunned them and brought their shields to us, rendering them unavailable. Sora then finished them off with a Firaga Break, like before. After getting the goodies and their cards (Cyan Ranger had one too, and as I discovered later, it had the same effect as that of Vexen's), the 'battle matrix' dissipated.

As Sora and I stood there, a defeated Vexen and Cyan Ranger fell to the ground, exhausted. As the two of them gasped for breath, Vexen said, "You have such strength, even at the mercy of your memory."

"None of that matters! Just put Riku back!", Sora demanded.

"Don't forget Windelle.", I reminded him.

"Just put him back?", Cyan Ranger scoffed in response as he got up, supporting Vexen and himself by leaning on one another.

"The Riku you speak of…has but one fate. To sink into the darkness… and you will share that fate, Sora! And as for Windelle…, you can have him back… if he wants to return. If you continue to seek the girl, Naminé, the shackles will tighten,… you'll lose your heart… and end up becoming the pawn of Pink Ranger and Marluxia!"

"Marluxia? Pink Ranger?", Sora asked. "What does Naminé have to do with-"

Suddenly two flaming chakrams, but not identical, went flying towards them and they were struck down. When the flames died, Vexen was still there but instead of Cyan Ranger, there was a 'doppelganger' of Vexen wearing a cyan T-shirt with a crystal decal, jeans, and a white lab coat worn over the shirt.

"Axel! Red Ranger!", Sora called and when I turned around, there they were.

"Yo, guys!", Axel said. "Did we catch you at a bad time?"

As Vexen struggled to get up saying, "Axel, why…?", the Red Ranger answered, "We came to stop you guys from talking too much by eliminating you two."

"No… don't do it!", Cyan Ranger begged.

"You and I are just Nobodies who have no one to be, yet we still 'are'. But now you can be nothing instead of just being a Nobody, Vexen. You're off the hook."

Hearing that, Vexen backed up to the gate, pleading to Axel and Red Ranger, "No… Please don't! I don't want to-"

"Goodbye.", Axel said and with a snap of his fingers, Vexen was engulfed in flames, then he faded into darkness.

"What are you- What ARE you people?!", Sora demanded.

"Don't know.", Axel said. "I wonder about that myself." And he disappeared into a dark portal.

"Now for you, Cyan Ranger!", Red Ranger said.

Since I was desperate to find out more answers, I did what he wouldn't expect me to do; I pulled out my Delta Device, set to Containment Mode, and 'contained' Cyan Ranger (the Vexen doppelganger).

As the Containment Card flew to me, Red Ranger remarked, "Oh well. At least he won't trouble us anymore." He then disappeared as well.

As I held up the Containment Card, I asked to Cyan Ranger, "Can you tell me who is this Marluxia. I will make a request to lower your penalty once I hand you over if you do."

"All right. He is the partner of Pink Ranger. Pink Ranger-"

"I know what Pink Ranger looks like."

"Okay. You see, Pink Ranger and Marluxia have a plot against their own Ranger team and Organization respectively."

"And what is their plot?"

"However you may refuse to believe, I don't know much other than what I told you. Only Vexen knows it all, but as you saw earlier-"

"He was killed. Don't worry; I'll keep my word." And with that, I put him away into my bag, then Sora and I left the Room of Beginnings (without the Key of Guidance, I wonder why), but not before I picked up a trinket that looked like Vexen's shield. As we traveled further, We located the Room of Rewards and there (with the help of my Copier), we found the Warp sleight. After, we saw the exit and we crossed there. But before I was able to cross it, another 'vision' came to me.


	14. Chapter 30: The Twelfth Floor

Part I. Fire Within Ignited

In the 'vision' I saw (read Chapter 29 to understand), There were Marluxia, Pink Ranger, Larxene, and Yellow Ranger, then Axel and Red Ranger appeared.

"Nice work.", Larxene remarked. "I say good riddance to those blabbermouths."

"Marluxia, Pink Ranger…", Axel said to them. "You used Vexen and Cyan Ranger to test Sora's strength, didn't you?"

"Not just Sora's.",Yellow Ranger told him. "It was yours and Red Ranger's, too. We weren't sure if you actually had it in your bones to take out a fellow member."

She and Larxene then approached Red Ranger and Axel respectively, went to their left, and laid their hand on their shoulder.

"Well, it looks like you did.", Larxene told Axel. "It's time to join up. Taking over the Organization and the other Rangers will be like child's play with the six of us."

"So that's where Sora comes in.", Axel realized out loud. "And I hope you have a plan for the DirLuxGun wielder and the RefLuxGun wielder as well."

"Of course. Sora wants to see Naminé, so why don't we just give him what he wants?"

"Rejoice, Naminé.", Pink Ranger said to her who was in a far-off corner. "The time is near for you to meet the hero that you've been longing for."

"I'm…glad.", she said glumly as Yellow Ranger approached her.

"But I'm warning you.", the Ranger said as she knelt down to Naminé's height. "You'd better not do anything to betray Sora's feelings. Do you understand me, little one?"

"I understand."

"All you need so is layer Sora's memories and bring his heart closer to you.", Marluxia instructed as he and Pink Ranger vanished into a dark portal. After Larxene, Yellow Ranger, and Red Ranger followed suit.

"Sora…", Naminé began to say as Axel, who was left behind, noticed. "Even if you come for me--what then?"

The vision then ended and we were now at the exit hall of the eleventh floor. There, we met again Riku and Windelle, still in Dark Form.

"Riku! Windelle!", Sora called to them.

"You'll hurt Naminé if you go further.", they said to us.

"You guys still want to fight?", I asked them. "But Vexen's gone, and Cyan Ranger's been apprehended, so why still this?"

"It doesn't matter what happens to them.", Windelle interrupted. "We're protecting Naminé from all of you. That's what's in Riku's heart."

"Sora, I made a promise to Naminé.", Riku told him. "I promised to…keep her safe."

"You did?"

"There was a meteor shower…this one night, when she and I were little…". Florina and I looked at one another with suspicious looks.

Riku continued, "Naminé got scared and said, 'What if a shooting star hits the islands?' So I told her: 'If a shooting star comes this way, I will protect you!'"

"You made a promise! With a toy sword!", Sora interrupted.

"What… How do you know about that?", Windelle asked him.

"Because…that was the promise I made to her that night! I would protect her! I said it!"

"Don't lie! You weren't the one there that night!"

"YOU'RE the one who wasn't there! That was when she gave her good luck charm to ME!"

"Her what?"

"WAIT, Sora, Riku!", I told him. "You're both forgetting already! Sora DID make a promise, but NOT to Naminé!"

But they ignored me as Sora pulled out 'Naminé's' good luck charm and showed it to Riku.

"Tell me… Where did you get that?", he said.

Just then, I saw a flash in Riku's forehead for only a second.

Then he said. "Sora…good try."

When Sora got surprised to his response, Riku continued, "That must be a fake. I've got the real one right here!"

He then pulled out a similar charm, held it by the chain (while Sora revealed it on his palm), and dangled it in from of all of us.

"Wha-- TWO of them?!"

"NO! You're both wrong!", I said. "THIS is WHAT the CHARM should LOOK like!" I then pulled out the copy of Kairi's charm (which, thankfully, retained its form), and showed it to them like a badge.

"DON'T YOU DARE MOCK NAMINÉ'S CHARM!", Windelle shouted at me as he shot me in the chest, which sent me to the wall behind me, and the charm flew from my hand and into a corner.

"Fakes should be destroyed!", Windelle said to me as he and Riku got ready for battle and all of us followed suit as the 'battle matrix' initiated.

-To put it simply, it was no different from last time, except the fact that we were stronger now, and this time, we obtained the Mega-Potion, Slow, and Haste cards as well as learning Judgment(Sora) and Spinning Shield(me)-

Part II. Keyblade or DirLuxGun?

After the battle, as Riku and Windelle breathed deeply (and us too), Sora called out to them, but they just ran away, leaving Riku's charm behind. As Sora and the others approached it, I ran towards the charm that I had held before the battle. As I picked it up (and thankfully, it was still intact) and stowed it away, a flash appeared behind me. When I looked, Sora was now holding a world card.

Just then, I then called out to Gregorio and Yoris and showed them the trinket I found. Just then, Yoris' bazooka appeared and the trinket attached itself to it (to be precise, above the last section where the fireball it shoots leaves). Just then, while Sora was about to go up as usual, Donald, Goofy, and Florina were pondering about the recent events.

"Aww…I don't understand what's going on…", Donald said.

"Let's just keep moving, okay? It doesn't matter.", Sora said bluntly without a care.

"It DOES matter.", Florina countered as Yoris, Gregorio, and I returned to them. "How can the two of you have the same memory? You can't both be right."

"I'm wrong? Fine, then don't believe me!"

"That's not what she meant.", Yoris explained. "We're all just kinda worried."

"Then let's ask Naminé! That should clear it up. Look, we don't have the time to sit around. So let's GO."

"Sora, what happened to ya?", Goofy pleaded.

"What's THAT mean?"

"Well, ya always got real touchy when it comes to stuff about Naminé… But before we came to this castle, you didn't even remember what her name was."

"Now Naminé is the only thing you talk about.", Donald said. "It makes no sense."

"Don't you think you should plan ahead about these things?", Gregorio suggested. "Your rage will worsen matters."

"Think ahead?", Sora said, not knowing that I had sneaked to the stairs behind him. "What's the matter with you guys? Do you want me to abandon her?!"

"No that's not it-", Donald started to say.

But Sora wouldn't hear of it and continued, "Then do whatever you want! You can lay back and take a nap for all I care! I'M going to find Naminé!"

As he turned to ascend the stairs, I barred his way and pushed him down.

"YOU TOO, RAEL?!", he said to me.

"Being reckless won't get you anywhere! You should think back! Before you entered the castle, KAIRI is the one most important to you! Now, you DON'T even THINK of her, as IF she never was of ANY VALUE to you!"

"For the last time, WHO the HELL is she anyway?!"

"Like I said, think back!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!", Sora demanded as he summoned his Keyblade.

"You're gonna fight ME?!"

"If that's what it takes to get to Naminé, I WILL FIGHT YOU!"

"If that's what you want, then FINE!", I told him as I called out my DirLuxGun and shield. Like Sora, I was enraged, but because of Sora's persistence to get to Naminé. The 'battle matrix' then initiated.

-Unlike the duels in Olympus Coliseum and Monstro, there IS a winner and in this one, it is Sora VS Me, one-on-one-

Sora began by doing his 1-2-3 combo, but I simply defended it. He then cast Fire, but I countered likewise. He did the same with Thunder, but I 'card broke' with Blizzard. When he 'card broke' with a Sliding Dash (this is where things get different), I countered with a Boomer Warp and it struck Sora but he went on. Just before he reached me, I was teleported to my shield's current location. Sora then did a Strike Raid, but I countered with a Shield Boomer and the weapons connected. However, neither went through the other since they returned to us after. Sora then ran towards me and was about to perform Blitz, but I shot out a Solar Bouncer to hold him off. As he was attacked the luminous ball of light and destroyed it, I performed Boomer Blast, but Sora countered with Sonic Blade, where while he attacked me again and again, my own shot was hitting me too while chasing Sora. After the sleights were over, he was about to follow up with a Stun Impact, but I jumped away and did a Sky Dropper which stunned him well. After doing a couple more shots on him, He did Judgement and I did Spinning Shield. Both shield and Keyblade struck us real bad before returning. Immediately following was a Homing Fira but I countered with an Ice Missile. I then shot a Fire Missile but Sora responded with a Homing Blizzara and both collided in a medium-sized explosion. After I Cured myself (Sora did the same) because of the previous attacks, and reloading our decks, I then performed Combo Shots at him, but he countered with an Ars Arcanum, striking me at the final blow. He then followed up with ANOTHER Ars Arcanum, and then YET ANOTHER Ars Arcanum, finishing me off, so to speak (but there were no awards or even EXP for that battle).

Part III. Abandoned

As the 'battle matrix' dissipated, I was lying on my back, and Sora was no longer in sight.

"What happened?", I asked.

Florina was first to speak. "Sora just kicked you butt real hard."

"Like Vexen said to him, he has such strength, but unlike what Vexen said, it is only because he is at the mercy of his false memory.", I thought out loud.

"We have to go after him.", Gregorio said to me.

"Yeah. Here take this."

As I got up and gave the Key of Rewards, the Copier machine and the Keyblade Laser to Gregorio, I told him. "Go to the lower floors with Yoris and open the Rooms of Rewards by copying that card, and using the copy to open it. Got it?"

"Got it!", he said as both of them proceeded to descend.

"Florina, come with me! It's time we put some sense into Sora's head!"

"On the double!", she said as ascended to the twelfth floor, leaving Donald and Goofy behind. Just then, I received another 'vision'.

This vision is of Naminé sitting alone in the room where the Rangers and the Organization Members met. Just then, Axel (without Red Ranger) walked in towards her.

"You're all that he's got left.", he said to her. "So then, if you don't stop this, no one will."

Naminé gasped, then said, "But I… It's too late."

"You shouldn't give up just yet."

Then he walked some distance away from Naminé and said, "Say, Naminé. Have you noticed? Neither Marluxia nor Pink Ranger seem to be around."

"What are you…saying?", Naminé asked as she raised her head.

"Just that there's no one here who would want to get in your way."

As Naminé got up from her chair and went for a door, Axel said to her as she ran, "Just make it count."

Once she was gone, he said to himself, "Now THIS should be interesting. Try and make it enjoyable, Sora. It's the least you can do for me, you know."

Then he laughed, but soon stopped, and placed his hand on his chest, then realized, "Hey, wait. I'm enjoying this. You guys ARE something else!"

The vision then ended as we reached the twelfth floor.

A minute before that vision, Sora was running to the door at the entrance hall as Jiminy came out of his back and began to say, "Sora, that was no way to-"

But Sora merely said, "Keep it to yourself!".

Jiminy then surrendered and returned to his hiding place as Sora used the World card and entered. Some time after Sora did that, Florina and I have arrived.

Just then, Jiminy popped out from my bag, saying, "You are Sora's only hope. He wouldn't listen to me at all, telling me to keep my suggestion to myself. I'm afraid I can't be of any more help."

"Okay, Jiminy.", I told him. "We'll handle this." As the cricket returned to my bag, we crossed the door ahead and we were in for a surprise.

Part IV. Destiny Islands

"Destiny Islands?", Florina said.

"No time to space out. Let's split up." And as we did, I found a Key of Beginnings and soon, I was in the 'floor area'.

There I searched the Rooms for Sora, but I could not find any already opened doors. Suddenly, I saw the Door of Beginnings, and when I crossed it, all I saw was a bunch of paopu trees. Seeing no other stuff to do, and also because I noticed that my paopu supply was running low, I shot down every one of the fruits and stowed them (strangely, no bruises appeared, and when I left the room with them, they did not disappear or alter in any way).

Just after I shot down the last one, the ground shook and I ran out the door. Behind me, the door vanished and I had, in my hand, the Key of Guidance. After some more traveling, and obtaining the Taiyou Sleight through level up (presumably, Sora had obtained Ragnarok), I found the Door of Guidance, used the key for it (after matching the 50 value criteria before it of course), then crossed it. There, the weather was like the one back at our departure, where Sora, Florina, and I got our weapons, and I also reunited with Florina.

We then saw Sora, who demanded, "What are you doing here?!"

Just then, Darkside arrived from behind us, and I said, "Now is not the time for arguments. Let's beat this guy first!" The 'battle matrix' then initiated.

Strangely, the battle was quite easy: While Sora cast magic spell after magic spell, I barraged Darkside with shots of light and Missiles, then it was all over. After obtaining its card, the 'battle matrix' dissipated.

Sora was first to speak, snapping me and Florina out of the last battle's resolve. "Okay…I have to keep her safe… Naminé! Can you hear me?"

Just then, since I was back-to-back with Sora, I saw a blonde girl in a white slim dress resembling Florina (though it is the other way around as I have mentioned in Chapter 1 of "Kingdom Hearts Remake 1").

As the three of us approached her, Naminé said, "Sora… You really came for me."

Sora then took and held her right hand, saying, "It's you… It's really you. I've been through so much just to see you."

"Yes. I wanted to see you too. But this isn't right. I messed up. I wanted to see you… But this isn't the right way."

"Naminé?"

"I was lonely for so long. I just couldn't bear it anymore. So I called out to your heart and had you come all the way out to this place. You came for me and I'm so…so happy, but…but to your heart I had to--"

"Don't worry. I'm here because I promised that I would protect you." I palmed on my forehead at that.

"Sora… Thank you. And I'm sorry.", Naminé told him as she released her hand from Sora's. "I'm not supposed to be in this picture."

"That's true.", she then 'said', but from behind us. When we turned around, we saw another Naminé.

"That isn't me. I'm not there."

"I don't really exist inside your heart.", the first one said.

"I don't exist in anyone's heart."

"I never have existed anywhere."

Sora was confused in all this and so was I and Florina.

"What… What are you saying?", Sora demanded from both Naminés. "What's gotten into you? Weren't we inseparable, always together? But then you had to go away… I came here so I'd never lose you again!"

"Was it really me you wanted to see?", ths second Naminé asked.

"Of course it was! I know I've forgotten a lot of things in this castle, but never anything about you! Look!" He then took out the 'Paopu Charm' and dangled it like Riku had from our previous battle with him and Windelle.

"You gave this to me, didn't you?"

"You have it! My good luck charm.", the first Naminé said.

"No, Sora! You can't believe me!", the second one then told him.

As the first Naminé turned back, Sora pondered on what to do.

The second Naminé said, "Think, Sora. Think just one more time."

"About who's most special to you.", the first Naminé finished for her.

"Call out to that piece of memory that glimmers faintly deep inside your heart. No matter how far away the light gets, your heart's voice will always reach it."

While she was saying that, Florina held my hand, placing it on Sora's left shoulder, then placed her other hand on his right then closed her eyes. I then realized that she was thought-speaking to him and relaying her (and my) memories of Kairi, But Sora merely replied, "Who's most special to me? That's an easy one. It's you Nami--"

Just then, the charm reverted to its original form. Then from our left, where the first Naminé was, she transformed to Kairi, then we were suddenly back outside the Room of Guidance.

"Who… Who was that? I can't remember her, but she feels so…familiar.", Sora said to himself, then he called out for Naminé but she was nowhere to be seen.

Sora and I then regained our composure (since Florina returned to being a Friend Card) and proceeded to the exit, which was not far.


	15. Chapter 31: True Colors

Part I. Truth about Riku and Windelle

Once we were out of 'Destiny Islands', we finally saw Naminé and approached her.

"It isn't you.", Sora said to her. "The person most special to me-- It's not you… Right?"

"No. The girl you really care about… The one who was always with you… It's not me. It's her."

"But then who…who is she? Cuz I can't…think of her name. If she's so special to me, then why can't I remember?"

She started to reply, "Because I want into your memories and--" but she broke into tears.

"Kairi is the girl special to him, right, Naminé?", I said.

"Who are you two?", referring to me and Florina.

Before we could introduce ourselves, Riku and Windelle butted into the conversation saying. "Let US explain for Naminé about your memory problem."

"Plain and simple.", Riku continued as he approached us and blocked Naminé from us. "Your memory is a train wreck. You're not the one who's meant to protect Naminé. It's supposed to be me! But you and your messed-up memories are always in the way, Sora!"

Then Riku got ready for battle.

"WINDELLE! Stop this madness! Don't you see that Riku has gone completely insane to the point he wants to kill his best friend?!", Florina demanded.

"A promise is a promise, no matter what.", Windelle said as he prepared to fight as well.

"Are you sure you're staying with him because of that promise? It's because you don't deem to be reluctant at all to eliminate us!", I said as the three of us got ready to fight while Naminé retreated to a corner. Then the 'battle matrix' initiated. (I seem to use this sentence before EVERY battle; I can't help it at all.)

In this battle, The two of them have become a real pain, while our former strategy worked for a while, Riku and Windelle suddenly did a Dark Aura sleight, as we had witnessed back at our battle with them at Hollow Bastion. We were attacked real bad at the first one, I managed to Card Break the next one with a combination of two Attack Cards and a Friend Card (which would be of Florina, who appears next to me and does two charge shots, intensifying in power as more of her card is stocked). Then after exchanging a lot more strikes and shots, Sora and I finished off with Ragnarok and Taiyou, sending off 2 strong beams of light at Riku and Windelle. We then got the goodies, the Riku card and the Windelle Card (prevents enemy from breaking Friend Cards).

As the 'battle matrix' dissipated, they fell to their knees but when Sora and I approached them (Florina was at the side), they fired a dark blast which sent us to the wall. They then approached us saying that they were the winner. Despite Naminé's pleas, they readied their weapons to finish us off. Finally, Naminé shouted for them to stop and at the same time, Florina fired at Windelle's head, and both he and Riku fell over. As Sora and I struggled to get up, Naminé was crying silently and I saw a tear drop fall from Florina's face.

Part II. The Truth about Naminé

"What did you do?", Sora asked Naminé, referring to Riku and Windelle. "What did you do to them?" Just then, Larxene and Yellow Ranger appeared.

Larxene answered, "Broke their hearts. I'd say more like she smashed them, really."

"Smashed!… their heart?!", Sora said. "Then…what's gonna… What's gonna happen to Riku?"

"Don't forget Windelle.", I added.

Yellow Ranger then laughed maniacally, then said, "Oh you're so much fun to watch. If it's Riku you're worried about, then don't. Because Riku was never really here. Same goes for Windelle."

"What do you mean?", I demanded.

"Do you really think I'm just gonna say it? That's too easy! Oh, what to do?"

"Quit the games!", Sora shouted, then ran for Larxene who merely kicked him away.

"All right, have it your way, then.", Larxene told Sora. "I know, it'll kill you to hear this, but I think I can live with that. Those thing lying there are puppets Vexen and Cyan Ranger made as an experiment. No more than a toy."

"It's laughable, really.", Yellow Ranger remarked. "It called you a fake, but IT was the fabrication all along."

"Not Riku? Not Windelle? Fakes!?"

"Fake in every possible way. They were only finished recently. How could they remember anything?"

As she picked up the replicas, Larxene said, "You get it? Its memories with Naminé were just planted, not real."

When Yellow Ranger threw away the replicas like a broken toy, she continued, "Yup. That means, all this time, it's been picking fights with you over memories that were counterfeit, trumped up, and completely bogus. Isn't that the truth, Naminé? Behind that cute little face you do some awful things."

"Naminé?…", Sora called out.

"You're so stupid. Don't you get it now? That's what Naminé's powers are about. She can enter, rearrange, and even create new memories of anything, even things that never happened. The girl you've been trying to protect all this time is a manipulative witch who shackles people's hearts!"

"Then…my memories…are all…"

"Oh, you do get it!", Larxene finished for him. "Lies, lies. All lies! Just Naminé's illusions, nothing more. Binding you in the chains of your own memory was central to our trap. It makes me tingle to how easily you were duped. So close to it--we were almost there. This was our only chance to turn the Keyblade master into our puppet, and the Gunners of Light too (so far, me and Florina), but-- that jerk Axel, without Red Ranger at that -- he used Naminé to betray us!" She then summoned her kunai between her left fingers, while Yellow Ranger called out her left-hand dagger.

"So now, we're left with no other preferable choice but to eliminate you!"

As the two of them approached, Naminé and Florina blocked their way.

"Huh? It's a little late to grow a conscience, Naminé.", Yellow Ranger said.

"And for you, Gunner of Light, we shall deal with you after them. Last time we checked, dear Naminé, YOU'RE the one who fooled around with Sora's memories creating this mess."

"I know, but--", Naminé began to say, however, Larxene interrupted her confession, saying, "I should tell you that I am in an EXTREMELY foul mood. (At this point, Larxene summoned her other set of kunai while Yellow Ranger called out her right dagger) Thanks to you, all our plans are ruined!"

And in her rage, she pushes Naminé over next to the replicas. Yellow Ranger did the same with Florina before she could even call out her RefLuxGun.

"Naminé!", Sora called out.

"Florina!", I called out.

"What's this?", Yellow Ranger said to Sora. "Are you upset? And you don't even actually know her!"

"Maybe not. But still…I made…a promise.", Sora answered.

"What?", Larxene said in disbelief.

"A promise I made to Naminé to keep her safe. Maybe my memories are fake. But the promise is real to me. That's why--I'll keep it."

"While Florina is definitely not a stranger to me, that was a severely offensive action you did to Naminé.", I countered to the two lightning users.

"Hmph. Such idiots.", Yellow Ranger said. "There is no promise and there never was! You're just delusional. Must you insist on playing the hero? Whatever. If that's the way you want it… You two are going down and the girl (Florina) will be next!"

They then came at us, but we see Goofy and Gregorio jump out in front and try to knock them back but Larxene and Yellow Ranger jumped away in time. A ball of ice then followed and struck them. A Curaga on us followed as Yoris and Donald came into the scene.

"Not if we can stop you!", Yoris called out.

"You have to go through us!", Goofy said.

"Donald! Goofy! You found me!", Sora said to his friends as he got up.

"Yoris! Gregorio! You're back!", I said as I got up as well.

"Of course we did. We were worried about you!", Goofy replied.

"And we promised! We promised that we would protect you!", Donald said.

"By the way, the 'mission' you assigned to us was a success!", Yoris told me.

"We weren't about to let you, Sora, and Florina have all the credit!", Gregorio remarked snidely. "We won't separate anymore. It's been the seven of us since we started taversing this castle and we stick together…"

"And that's how it will be! At least until the end of our journey here!", Yoris finished (But for this battle, Florina is unavailable).

After they recovered from the ice ball, Larxene and Yellow Ranger replied. "Okay…Have it your way. More pain for you means more fun for us!" The 'battle matrix' then initiated.

The first thing Sora did was perform Thunder Raid (which was unlocked by efforts from Gregorio and Yoris), but I did not do Bolt Discus since our foes are Thunder-affiliated and that they would heal (but since their HP are full they won't benefit from it). After the 'attack', Larxene responded by performing a Sleight called Teleport Rush: She warps around Sora, striking him from the back, then to the front, then back again. When Yellow Ranger was about to do the same, I immediately did a Card Break (since I would not be able to defend against it well) with three Gregorio Friend Cards, which results in him doing a mimic of Sora's Sonic Blade. Sora then performed a Gravity Raid while I performed Weight Discus (which mirrors the ability Sora's using now). Both struck our opponents and we followed up with a Stop Raid and Time Discus, which succeeded again. After hacking and blasting away at them for some time, they got back in time and did a Teleport Rush at us. I countered that with a Haste on Sora and myself as we dodged with less effort than before. After their sleight was over, Sora performed Aqua Splash while I did a Quake, which caught them both by surprise. I then did a Bind on Yellow Ranger while Sora slashed away at her, avoiding Larxene all the while. Once Yellow Ranger's HP was critical, I preformed Synchro on her, resulting in the Savage Nymph's HP to go critical as well. Before they could perform another attack, Sora and I struck them, resulting in their defeat. After we got the goodies and their cards (Yellow Ranger's card mimic's Larxene's), the 'battle matrix' dissipated.

Part III. The Reason Why

We were now in front of Larxene and Yellow Ranger, exhausted from the battle, but still standing.

"No…No!", Yellow Ranger rambled. "We… refuse to… lose… to such a bunch of… losers!" She then fainted 'powered down', revealing (what the?) a doppelganger of Larxene in a yellow frilly blouse, and jeans.

Just then, dark lines and blurred lines were appearing around Larxene (soon, I realized she was fading into darkness). "I think I'm…I'm fading?! No, this isn't…the way I…I won't…ALLOW…" By then, Larxene was gone, and left one of her kunai. I pulled out my Delta Device, and accused the still unconscious Yellow Ranger for offensive actions against Naminé.

When the device proclaimed her "Guilty", I promptly 'contained' her (I needed to blame her for something bad, be it a sin or a crime, to be able to capture someone, after revealing them to be "Guilty" of course). After picking up the knife and having it end up flying to Yoris' cannon. We all then looked to the left, where Naminé was kneeling helplessly with Florina trying to comfort her.

"You must be Naminé!", Goofy said. "It's good to meet ya. We're friends of Sora and my name is--"

"Goofy, and the other one is Donald.", Naminé finished referring to Sora's closest buddies. "But, for some reason, I do not know the names of the other four."

"Oh.", Sora said. "The one with glasses (I sighed) is Rael, your 'look-alike' here is Florina, the tall one with the spear is Gregorio, the guy with the bazooka is Yoris."

"How did you know my name and Goofy's?", Donald wondered while Goofy congratulated Sora for finding Naminé.

Just then, Jiminy jumped out from Sora's back, saying, "Gee, there sure are a lot of questions… Naminé, I know this probably won't be easy for you… but could you tell us what happened?"

"Of course.", Naminé replied as she stood up. "It's my fault, after all. I took the people and memories that were inside Sora's heart…and little by little, I replaced them with false memories."

"What about Sora's promise?", Donald asked.

"Made up. It was fake. He never really promised me anything. Me being with him on the islands-- that was a lie just like everything else. We never met. I was never Sora's friend--"

"And you were never anything more--either…", Sora finished.

"No. You see, in all of your true memories, I was never really there."

"Gee.", Jiminy said. "Then that must mean it was your magic that made me Donald, and Goofy lose our memories, too. But our four friends here seem to have retained them. I wonder how."

Just then, our Memory Shield Helmets appeared for a second for everyone to see, then vanished again.

"Oh.", Naminé said. "So that's why I could not sense you and tamper with your memories; those helmets have a way of hiding your minds from me."

"I see.", Jiminy realized. "Well, is there any way for them to ever get their memories back, Naminé?"

"I can fix everything if we go to the thirteenth floor. But Marluxia and Pink Ranger, they--"

"Bet I know who they are. Were they the ones who made you do this to us?"

"If I didn't obey, they said I'd be locked in this castle forever. I've been alone for so long…"

"So you did what he told you do because of loneliness?", Gregorio asked.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. Please don't cry…", Sora then said, to my surprise.

"Oh… Of course. I know I really don't have the right to."

"That's not what I meant!"

"What?"

"It's like this… I'm really not happy about you messing with my memories. But…you know-- I can't really get mad at you for it either."

"Sensible.", I muttered. "After all, while Naminé is responsible, she did not do it voluntarily."

Sora continued, "These memories you gave me… In my head, I know they're lies-- but they still feel right. Like the promise I made. I said I would protect you and that I wouldn't make you cry…not ever. …If you cry now-- I'll feel guilty, like I let you down. So don't cry…please. Until I get my memories back, smile and try to be happy. It's easier on me that way."

"Sora…", Naminé began to say.

Yoris sighed and said, "Oh, brother! That's a bit much."

"It's okay.", Goofy replied. "Sora always gets like this every time he's around a girl!"

"Hey!", Florina snapped back. "Cut it out! Didn't you lose your memories as well?"

Donald then laughed and said, "Too bad, good friends don't forget the good stuff."

"You mean Naminé didn't bother to erase that, right?", I said.

Goofy then laughed. Gregorio and Yoris followed. Then Florina and me, next was Naminé.

"There! That's it!", Sora told her. "That's the Naminé I remember. Yeah…I really liked it when you used to smile."

"In your fake memories, that is.", Florina reminded him.

"But what I'm feeling now definitely is real."

"Thank you.", Naminé said.

"Well, then, let's go."

"Oh boy!", Donald said in glee. "I can't wait to get my memory back!"

"Naminé, Marluxia and Pink Ranger is gonna be up there.", Goofy said. "So maybe you'd better stay down here."

"Yeah. maybe you could look after Riku and Windelle? We'll come get you when it's over."

"Okay.", she replied.

"Wait a second.", I said. "What if 'they' kidnap Naminé while we are coming to get them? Shouldn't she come along with us so we can make sure."

"And leave Riku and Windelle behind?", Sora countered.

"Of course not. We'll take them along."

"And just how are we gonna do that?"

"My bag here has got a lot of things. I'm sure we could find something to solve this problem."

But for some reason, I didn't so I gave up and said, "Let's hope Marluxia and Pink Ranger don't find out about this."

As we headed to the thirteenth floor, Naminé told us to be careful. We waved at her, then proceeded to climb the stairs.


	16. Chapter 32: The Thirteenth Floor

Part I. Castle Oblivion

When we crossed the door ahead at the entrance hall, we ended up at a hallway. Suddenly, Sora stopped for a while and pulled out Kairi's charm.

"Who was it? Who's most important to me?", he wondered.

"Kairi.", I told him.

"Sure, maybe I know the name, but only from you. I know nothing else about her."

Just then, the others who went ahead came back to us.

"Can't you remember, other than the name he provided you?", Donald asked.

"No. Only the name. Do any of you guys remember anything at all?", Sora answered.

"Nope.", Gregorio said.

"We haven't got that close to Kairi.", Florina apologized.

"No. Sorry, Sora.", Yoris told him.

"It's important, but I did not get that close to either of you.", I told him.

"I don't want to be, but I'm getting scared.", Donald said.

"Then we should really make a promise!", Goofy said.

"Huh?", the rest of us gasped.

"What you said back there kinda got my brain a-thinkin'. Whenever you made a promise that's super-duper big, maybe it gives you the courage to face the scary stuff!"

"Courage…", Sora repeated.

"Yeah! Let's do it!", Donald said. "Even if we get scared, or in trouble, or even if we get separated--"

"or even if we forget one another--", Florina promise.

"Whatever happens--we're friends."

At that, the seven of us put our hands together, saying, "One for all, and all for one!"

Suddenly, Sora and I were now in the 'floor area' of (presumably) Castle Oblivion, with the Key of Beginnings in hand, and with the sleights Holy, Trinity Limit(Sora), and Neo Force (me; consists of one of each of my Friend Cards; Florina, Yoris, and Gregorio) learned. After a lot more Heartless battles and finding the Raging storm sleight in one of the Bounty Rooms, we located the Room of Beginnings and crossed it.

There, we were at a blank hallway. Suddenly, I received another 'vision' and this time, I cringed in pain. This 'vision' is one of Naminé being taken away by Red Ranger (and without Axel). Then in all of a sudden, I was awakened by Florina calling my name over and over.

I woke up with a start (I was still standing) saying, "Naminé's been kidnapped!"

"Then let's get going!", Sora said as the other end of the hall led us back out of the Door of Beginnings with the Key of Guidance in hand.

Sora and I then traveled across rooms, fighting more Heartless as we went, then found the Door of Guidance. When we crossed the Door (after using the key, of course), we were at another hallway where I suddenly got another 'vision' but I did not cringe this time.

Part II. Axel's Intention

In this 'vision', Marluxia, Pink Ranger, and Red Ranger were walking down a hallway when Axel appeared.

"You have some nerve to show your treasonous face around here… some nerve indeed--", Pink Ranger said without turning around.

"Treasonous?", Axel said. "I don't know what you could possibly be talking about."

The three of them turned around. then Red Ranger said, "Why let Naminé go? If it weren't for your needless meddling, we could have turned the Keyblade master and the Gunners of Light to serve us."

"Ohh, right, your big plan. You use Naminé to rewrite Sora's memory piece by little piece and he turns into her total puppet. Then, using Naminé, Sora and his friends together, the three of you, Larxene, and Yellow Ranger overthrow the other Rangers and the Organization. Am I right? I would say that YOU are the traitors."

"Since when were you suspicious of us?", Marluxia asked him.

"Do either one of us have the heart to believe anyone? Are you Rangers willing to?"

"So you only eliminated Vexen to obtain proof of our plan?", Red Ranger asked.

"That, I didn't want to do, but it was your order."

Axel summoned his chakrams, and then said. "Remember the order: 'You must eliminate the traitors.' I always follow orders, you know."

The vision then ended and I was suddenly back outside the Door to Guidance with Sora and we got the Key to Truth in hand. After a lot more battles and bounties (and a card swap with the moogles), we found the Door to Truth and crossed it, which led us to a hallway with the rest of our companions. As we walked, I was getting a vision, though I still felt my feet walking.

This 'vision' showed Axel saying, "Larxene and Yellow Ranger paid the price for disloyalty when they disappeared… The three of you must do the same!"

He then charged at the three, but they jumped back (except for Red Ranger, who dodged to the side). The floral duo (Marluxia and Pink Ranger) then slashed downward with their scythes to block Axel's chakrams, which then flew back at Axel's hands.

"The Organization and the Rangers have been betrayed. In that name, I will annihilate all of you."

"That line's not you.", Marluxia countered.

"Well, had to try it once, you know."

Axel then dashed for the floral duo, who strafed to his left, then they slashed at him, but he jumped away. The two then did a sonic wave with their scythes, which Axel shielded from, but he got knocked back due to having to withstand two hits. As he got up with difficulty, Marluxia conjured up Naminé in fromt of him as a shield. Axel scoffed at them for thinking it would work.

"I wonder.", Red Ranger replied. "Sora, are you listening?"

My 'vision' then ended and I realized I was 'looking ahead' because we were suddenly behind Axel.

"Axel says he's willing to harm Naminé to get me.", Marluxia announced. "You won't let that happen, will you?"

As we got ready for battle, Axel scoffed, "Oh, come now. You're Marluxia's puppet already?"

"After I finish you, he's next.", Sora replied.

"Wait a sec.", Florina suggested. "Why won't we deal with Marluxia and Pink Ranger first. After all, we and Axel have a common enemy."

Just then, a wave of fire went coming for us and Sora, Donald and Goofy jumped away, resulting in a firewall separating us from them.

Red Ranger then dashed in, saying, "If Sora wants to fight Axel, let him. In the meantime, you must deal with me." He then got his chakrams blazing and the 'battle matrix' initiated.

The first thing Red Ranger did was use a Red Nocturne Enemy Card, enhancing his power of fire and I responded with a Blue Rhapsody Enemy Card, enhancing my ice power. As I built up a Blizzaga sleight, Red Ranger started tossing his chakrams around the field and I did whatever I could to dodge them. When he teleported right behind me, I quickly spun around and cast my Blizzaga, which struck him real bad. He then performed Firetooth where his chakrams zipped around the field,making it hard for me do either dodge or block them. Luckily I obtained enough Friend Cards, and then I performed Neo Force; I jumped to the center, saw a white star above, then fired at it, which resulted in a blinding light. When the light faded, Red Ranger had received a large amount of damage. Realizing my HP was low from the Firetooth, I used the Cyan Ranger Card (Sora presumably had the Vexen Card), and it was just in time too because Red Ranger shot a fireball at me which would've finished me off. Immediately after my 'revival', I performed Combo Shots, and built up for a Holy, which finished him off after I used it once my Combo Shots sleight was over. After I picked up the goodies and his Card (which its effect is Quick Recovery), the 'battle matrix' dissipated.

Red Ranger fell over from his defeat and when he 'powered down', he revealed to be a 'double' of Axel and was wearing a plain grey shirt and black trousers. After I accused him of treason against his organization (and finding him Guilty), I contained him, then saw that Marluxia, Pink Ranger, and Naminé were gone.

When I turned to see how Sora was doing, I saw Axel fade to darkness (though I had a nagging feeling that he would return). We then left the Room of Truth, and set off to find the exit, which was not in the room we emerge from after the battle, like in 'Twilight Town' and 'Destiny Islands'. Soon, we found the exit and crossed it.

Part III. Confrontation

The seven of us ended up in a hallway and as we ran the whole distance, we saw Marluxia with Naminé, but Pink Ranger was not around.

"You've defeated Axel and Red Ranger.", Marluxia said. "The Keyblade's power--how I've longed to make it my own."

"Don't forget me.", Pink Ranger said as he suddenly appeared from behind and separated me, Florina, Gregorio, and Yoris from Sora, Donald, and Goofy with a magical hedge.

"Let Naminé go!", Sora demanded.

"You've no chance of winning.", Pink Ranger said as he rejoined Marluxia. "Erase Sora's memories, Naminé. Then proceed with his gunslinger companions (me and Florina)."

We all gasped at his order.

"But if I do that…", Naminé began to say but Marluxia cut her off.

"That's right.", the Graceful Assassin said. "Sora's heart will be destroyed as well as theirs after him."

"His heart, destroyed?", Goofy said.

"You can do that?", Donald asked.

"We'd rather have preferred them unmarred, but they can be rebuilt--more to our liking with time.", Pink Ranger told us. "Naminé, do it."

"No. Sora forgave me even if I deceived him. So how could I destroy his heart? There's no way! I don't care what happens to me. I won't hurt Sora or any of his friends! I won't do it!"

"Then you will--"

"Do it, Naminé!", Sora told her. "I don't care! You can erase my memory!"

"Sora, why'd you say that?!", Yoris said.

"Who will I look after if I don't have Naminé? So just do it! Erase my memories. Destroy my heart. I promised! I'll always protect you! You have to believe me!"

"Sora! Don't you know that Rael's and Florina's memories are in jeopardy too?", Gregorio reminded him.

But Sora wasn't listening and continued. "I don't need any memories to take on Marluxia and Pink Ranger!"

"You bet!", Donald said. "Even if Sora forgets it all, Goofy and I won't!"

"He's right.", Goofy said. "We can remember everything for Sora!"

"Don't forget ours!", Florina told them.

"See, I'll have all my friends' memories, so I can piece my own together again, and same goes for them too.", Sora said, referring his last words to me and Florina.

"You ignorant fool.", Pink Ranger replied. If Naminé uses her powers to erase your memory, you'll be nothing but an empty shell. Your heart will no longer be able to feel or care. Just like the two replicas Vexen and Cyan Ranger made."

"Take another guess.", said two voices from behind us.

Just then, a dark portal appeared from above us and there, Riku Replica jumped from it to strike Marluxia, who dodged it. Windelle Replica then followed and destroyed the hedge bocking us from Sora and Co.

"It can't be.", Marluxia demanded.

"Riku Replica! Windelle Replica!", I called out.

"Names nicely put. Thanks.", Windelle Replica said.

"You're a shell--a shell who has had everything taken! Everything!"

"What can you possibly think we ever had?", Riku Replica told him. "Both our bodies and hearts are fake. But…there is one memory we'll keep…even if it's just a lie! Whether it was a phantom promise or not… I will protect Naminé and Windelle will stay with me!"

"Imbeciles…", Marluxia muttered as Pink Ranger joined him. As we all regrouped, both of them summoned their scythes.

"You would knowingly shackle your heart with a chain of memories born of lies?", Marluxia demanded. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Yoris, and Gregorio readied their weapons.

"You would be one who has a heart, yet cast aside your heart's freedom?", Pink Ranger said. The replicas blocked Naminé, and Florina and I aimed at the floral duo.

"You turn from the truth because you heart is weak.", they said. "You will never defeat us!" The 'battle matrix' then initiated. (Strangely, the Replicas weren't in the battle as temporary Friend Cards)

Marluxia began by swinging his scythe sideways, spinning like a tornado, then Pink Ranger slashed with his scythe, creating a colored sonicboom headed for us. While I blocked that off, Sora jumped on my shoulders, then jumped off, ready to attack Marluxia from above, until Pink Ranger intercepted with another colored sonicboom. Marluxia stopped spinning and was about to slash at Sora, but I prevented him from doing that by firing at him with an Ice Missile. While Sora glided towards Pink Ranger, I followed up by calling in Yoris (Friend Card) to shoot a thunder cannonball at Marluxia which hit him. Once Yoris was dismissed, the Graceful Assassin went for Sora and double-teamed him with Pink Ranger. I resolved this problem by performing Sky Dropper on them (it doesn't affect Sora since he is not my enemy, but it did before since he was). Sora followed up with a Stun Impact, then jumped away as I performed Mega Flare on them. Sora followed up with a Reflect Raid, making the Keyblade ricochet around the field, striking them again and again. Just then, both were able to break out of our sleight onslaught and both performed Blossom Shower, which dealt a great deal of damage (I never knew petals could be so painful). They then brought their scythes down, pole end first, and created a shockwave, which Sora was luckily able to dodge, but I took the damage. Before the floral duo could even begin to double team me, Sora performed Quake, and then followed up with a Freeze. Then Sora and I performed Trinity Limit and Neo Force respectively, but at the last second, Pink Ranger performed a 'Card Break' with a Zero Card slash, which struck us both. It was then followed up with a Deathscythe from Marluxia, which did not technically kill us, but did a great deal of damage. Struggling, we got up, used a Creeper Plant Enemy Card, then cast two Curagas on ourselves. After reloading our deck, Sora did an Ars Arcanum on Pink Ranger, and I proceeded with a Combo Shots on Pink Ranger, running towards him a I went. Then Sora and I switched targets and we attacked, finishing them off. We then got the goodies, their cards, then the 'battle matrix' dissipated.

We witnessed Marluxia disappear in a flurry of petals, but strangely, Pink Ranger faded away in the same manner.

"Are they gone?", Donald asked.

"I won't be sure about that, at least where Pink Ranger is concerned.", I said.

"Correct.", Pink Ranger's voice said.

When the floral duo appeared in front of us, Marluxia continued, "What you destroyed was merely an illusion of us."

"So what?", Windelle Replica said as he did a head shot at them, but the floral duo merely disappeared in a flurry of petals.

"Another imitation.", Riku Replica muttered. Just then, we all noticed the door ahead, and wondered if they were in there. Naminé confirmed our suspicions to be true. As we resolved to enter, Sora and I asked the Replicas to protect Naminé, while we are inside. After adjusting our decks, we entered the room and prepared for one final rumble in Castle Oblivion.


	17. Chapter 33: Chain of Memories

Part I. The Flower Zord

When I entered the dark room, Sora was no longer in sight, then a Pink Ranger's voice called out, "Drown in the heart-lorn world of nothingness! I shall scatter your heart to the empty winds and into the ever-blooming darkness!"

Just then, a pink mecha the size of a 3-story building emerged from behind me. I then realized that this was his Zord (all Power Rangers have one), and got ready for battle (I had no other choice). When the 'battle matrix' initiated, The 'Flower Zord', which I decided to call it, raised its foot, and brought it down to crush me. While I was able to evade it of course, I did not expect a shockwave to follow up. Even while I was still dazed from the attack, I managed to hop on its foot as it rose again, but then it rose it high as if it were kicking, sending me into the air. As I passed the head, I fired at it as I kept rising, then when I was about to fall, I positioned myself to land on the Zord's left arm. Even as I managed to succeed (thanks to my Powered Shoes, obtained at Chapter 4), the Flower Zord was prepared to punch me using its right arm. Fortunately, I managed to dodge it and resumed shooting at the Zord's head, approaching its left shoulder all the while. Once I reached the shoulder, I realized I was out of Attack Cards and while I reloaded, Pink Ranger turned the Zord's head towards me, then it charged its eyes to shoot lasers. I saw this and jumped on its head, then resumed attacking the head, bringing its health to half (Remember: I have a heads-up display in my helmet). Suddenly, I saw a pink rocket come out from the Zord's arm, and head towards me. I jumped to the back of its head, only to find myself sliding down its back and after the missile's explosion which hit the Zord's head, I found a secret opening as I slid. I managed to get a grip on it and got in. In the hallway the opening led to, I suddely saw a power core which I attempted to blast at but Pink Ranger suddenly appeared from behind and aimed his scythe at me.

"Thought you could sneak up on me?", he said. (I don't know how conversations can be done in the 'battle matrix'.)

"No. Wait a sec! Who's running the Zord?", I asked.

"It's on autopilot."

"Really? I never heard of a Zord in autopilot."

"How do you even know about Zords?"

"Heard about then back at my world and even saw one, though not personally."

"Really? I assume you've met other Power Rangers."

"Yes. But never in my life have I seen a male Pink Ranger. Until now."

"Is that so?"

"Well, yeah. Pink is a girl's color."

"Haven't you heard. Real men wear pink!"

"Are you sure you're not gay?"

"Then what is a man's color, per se?"

I felt weird talking to him like this. "Camo green."

"Why you…" Pink Ranger raised his scythe to strike me, but I then jumped backward, landing on Pink Ranger. He let go of his scythe due to my unexpected maneuver. As his weapon landed with a thud, I fired at the power core, which turned off the lights in the hall. I then jumped over him, then performed Solar Bouncer, which pushed him towards the core, and I ran all the way out. As the Flower Zord was about to crash forward, I managed to jump out the opening where I came in and get out of the way before the Zord landed on its front. Though I managed to do that, I never heard an explosion, which any defeated titan (In Power Rangers, at least) would do. As the 'battle matrix' dissipated, I heard a voice mock at me.

Part II. The Oblivion Megazord

"You really think you could defeat a Power Ranger so easily? Well, you're wrong!"

Five more mechas, colored Red, Yellow, Cyan, Brown, and Grey, appeared from the ground around the Flower Zord which arose, then all the Zords shone brightly. When he light faded, I saw a titan bigger then the six Zords which had a mxture of their said colors. A moment later, I realized that this was the Megazord (but I wondered to whom did the brown and grey Zords belonged to).

"That's breaking Ranger Code number two!", I thought. "They must not escalate a battle unless their enemies force them to do so."

Just then a white aura surrounded me and a white stick figure materialized at my face.

"This fight is unfair. I will help even the odds."

"Hey! You're the one in the Delta Device Yellow Ranger dropped."

"Indeed, I am."

"Who are you? You can't possibly be Stickee in disguise."

"Stickee is my brother and archenemy."

"I see."

"My name is The Chosen One."

"Chosen One, why are you helping me?"

"I already told you that."

"Anything other then that?"

"I wish to stop the forces of evil in this universe once and for all."

"How can I be sure that I can trust you?"

"You have no other choice in this battle unless you wish to lose real bad."

"You're right. Offer me your assistance."

"You got it."

I was then blinded by his bright light and when the light faded, he was gone and I saw that the Megazord was a lot smaller then before (or maybe I was the one who got bigger), and our heights were the same. I then got my weapons ready, then the 'battle matrix' initiated one more time.

The Megazord started by bumbling towards me and attempted to land a punch but I merely blocked it. It then jumped back and pointed its arms towards me, then cast Fira and Blizzara altogether and it pierced through my shield and struck me real bad. I responded by using the Yellow Ranger Enemy Card, and zipping around the Megazord, firing charged shots all the while. Just then, the Megazord stomped its foot on the ground, causing a shock wave to trip me up (the Dash effect has expired). The Megazord then summoned a scythe and prepared to bring it down on me but I then rolled away, then slid my leg through the Megazord's in an attempt to trip it up. While it succeded, my leg hurt from hitting metal and the Zord took advantage of that by casting a Blossom Shower, slowing me further from thinking of a way of getting out of this. It then got up, grabbed my leg, and tossed me around. Before it could let go, I cast Slow on it, then followed up with a Taiyou after relieving myself from it. Despite this, Pink Ranger was still able to pilot the mecha to fire a thunderbolt from its eyes, but I was ready and performed a 'Card Break' using a Florina card (obtained in the midst of battle), but nothing happened, although the Megazord did not move for a long while. I took advantage of it by shooting at various parts of the mecha, wearing it down. Just then the Megazord moved again (I concluded that Florina probably appeared at Pink Ranger's cockpit and held him off) and fired its laser eyes at me, catching me by surprise. Still, I managed to respond with a Headshot, critically damaging its systems. Still, it had some tricks up it sleeve; the Megazord swiftly back flipped away from me, then fired a 'Kamehameha' at me, bringing down my health to critical. As I struggled to get up, the Megazord came towards me and got ready to strike with its scythe. But just at the last moment, a Ragnarok struck the weapon away and when I looked, there was Sora, who was below me and probably already took care of Marluxia. I then knew what to do; I stocked up my cards and performed Neo Force, which finished off the Megazord and made it exploded.

As the 'battle matrix' dissipated, I returned to normal size and saw a 'double' of Marluxia, who wore a gardener's attire themed with green, pink, and purple lying down.

After approaching him, taking the key to my 'Materia Chest' from him and stowing it in my bag, I pulled out the Delta Device, and said, "I arrest you for tampering Sora's memories using Naminé, and for conspiring with Marluxia to betray your organization!"

As the Device proved him "Guilty!", of course, I promptly 'contained' him, then ran out the white opening that appeared with Sora.

Part III. No Need To Choose

As the seven of us (our friends 'returned' after the ordeal) ran out the room, Donald, Goofy, Yoris, and Gregorio closed the door. As Sora Florina and I then aimed at the door to 'lock' it, I asked Sora something.

"However did you manage to find me while I dealt with Pink Ranger?"

As we charged our beams, Sora replied, "A white 'stick figure', as you call it, appeared and opened a portal, leading there."

"By the way, thank you for saving me."

"No problem."

"Focus.", Florina interrupted.

As we did just that, our beams fired at the door, turning it into part of the surrounding wall. We then asked the replicas if they were okay.

"Yeah.", Riku Replica said. "We can't remember why we were created. Or where or when… All that's inside of us-- is time with you and Naminé, Sora. But we knew those memories are not real."

"Gee, Naminé, can't you use your magic to put their memories back to normal?", Goofy asked.

"Well, I--"

"It's all right. We'll deal.", Windelle Replica interrupted as he and Riku Replica turned to leave.

"Wait!", Sora called out as they stopped. "Who cares if someone created you? You guys are you and no one else. You have your own hearts 'within'. Those feelings and memories are yours alone. They're special!"

"Sora, you're one good guy.", Riku Replica then said. "We don't have to be real to see how real your feelings are. That's good enough."

But before they could begin leaving again, I asked them, "Why don't you come with us? together we can find the real Riku and Windelle."

"We'll pass.", Windelle Replica merely replied as they walked away.

As we stood in silence, Donald then asked Naminé, "Can you put our memories back?"

"Yes.", she answered. "Not remembering something doesn't really mean that it's gone."

"Of course, the neurons in the brain are merely inactive, not destroyed.", I thought out loud.

"A well done 'scientific' explanation.", she replied to me. "When you remember one thing, that leads to remembering another, and then another and then another."

"Now that doesn't make sense to me. How are the neurons connected to one another and linked like they're in a chain, judging by what you said?"

"The neurons make chain reactions, reactivating one another if they are inactive."

"Oh, I see."

"I don't actually erase any memories--just take them apart and rearrange them."

"Now that, is something that can't be 'scientifically' explained."

"You all still have all your memories. It's just I manipulated the links of Sora's, Donald's, Goofy's, and Jiminy's."

Jiminy then jumped out of my bag and said, "So you can put them back together?"

"Yes. But first, I have to undo the chains of the memories I made on my own. After I've done that, I have to gather up the memories scattered across each of your hearts and then reconnect them. It might take some time, but I think it might work. No--it will work. I'm sure. It's my turn to look after you."

"All right. We all really trust you.", Sora said.

"Oh… Wait a minute!", Gregorio said. "You said you'd have to undo the links of the memories you made. But that means--"

"Yes.", Naminé confessed. "Jiminy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy will forget everything that has transpired in Castle Oblivion."

"Not even you?"

"Sorry, but it's the only way, I'm afraid."

As she walked away from him for a bit, she then stopped and said, "Sora, you have a choice."

"Wait!", I said to her. "He doesn't have to choose. While Sora and the others have to forget the events in Castle Oblivion, Yoris, Gregorio, Florina and I don't have to since you never tampered with our memories in the first place, right?"

"True, but will you be able to convince them that they are true and not merely stories you made up?"

"I don't know, but we'll try. Right, Florina? You have a copy of Jiminy's journal before the events of Castle Oblivion."

"Indeed I do.", she replied.

"And I'll copy Jiminy's current journal, the one with the memories of our adventure here. May I?"

Jiminy surrendered the journal to me and I put it in the Copier, which then produced a copy and the original one. After I returned Jiminy's journal to him, Sora told Naminé to restore his memories. She then agreed and escorted us to another room.

Part IV. Aftermath and Bedtime

As we followed Naminé, we ended up in a large white room with a somewhat mechanical white rose open in one half and closed in another.

"To remember again, we have to sleep in that?", Donald asked Naminé.

"Yes. It will take some time, but I'll take care of you."

"Gawrsh, when we wake up, we won't remember who you are anymore…", Goofy said.

"Correction.", Yoris said. "Only you, Donald, Jiminy, and Sora will forget her."

"But how are we gonna thank you, Naminé?", Donald asked.

"Leave that to us.", I said.

"And don't worry about that.", Jiminy assured them. "I'll just make a big note in my journal and it will say, 'Thank Naminé.'"

"Can we put a last name in that so we can ask other people for you?"

"My last name is Aeshtrae.", Naminé said.

"Okay. 'Thank Naminé Aeshtrae.' it is."

"Uhh… may I ask you to add in another note?", Florina asked.

"Sure."

"Put in 'The yellow griffin holds answers to your slumber.'"

"Why? And who's the yellow griffin?"

"Just put it in, okay?"

"All right then."

As Jiminy jotted down that note, Donald and Goofy said goodnight.

Before they could go to their 'Sleeping Chambers', I said, "Stay awhile, please".

"Okay." The two came to me and decided to listen to what I want to let them hear.

"Uhh… Naminé?", I asked her.

"Yes, Rael?"

"Can you recover memories that you have not tampered with?"

"Why, yes."

"I think Florina, Yoris, and Gregorio are in need of that therapy."

"Sure."

I then approached Naminé and whispered, "By the way, they are not in their true forms. Do you think you can restore that?"

"I'll try."

"Thank you. But let me talk to my friends."

"Okay."

As I gathered everyone, I told Sora, "Listen. Since Florina, Yoris, and Gregorio will possibly change form, You may not recognize them when you, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy awaken."

"What are you suggesting?", Sora asked.

"That you whisper to them personal information about yourselves. But don't tell me since you may think I told them, you got that?"

"Yes.", the four of them said.

Once Sora, Donald, and Goofy shared their 'secrets' with Florina, Gregorio, and Yoris respectively (I told Jiminy that he was not included in this secret sharing), Naminé came over and escorted our friends to their 'Sleeping Chambers'. As Yoris, Florina, and Gregorio entered theirs, they removed their Memory Shield Helmets, which dissipated into nothingness.

"You too, Sora."

As Sora began to enter his 'Sleeping Chamber' (and Jiminy disappeared behind him), Naminé said, "All of this may have started with a lie, but I really am glad that I can meet you, Sora."

"Yeah, me too.", Sora replied. "When I finally found you, and even when I remembered your name, I was happy. The way I felt then-- That was no lie."

"Farewell."

"No. When I wake up, I'll find you. And then there will be no lies. We're gonna be friends for real. Promise me, Naminé."

"You'll forget making that promise, though.", I warned him.

"If the chain of memories comes apart, the links will still be there, right? So the memory of my promise with Naminé will always be inside somewhere."

"You got a point there, Sora."

"Yeah, you're right.", Naminé realized. "Okay, it's a promise."

"Good, until later.", Sora said as he got down and made a pinky swear with Naminé, then got up again.

"A promise… Huh…", Naminé pondered as the chamber began to close. "Sora, some of your memories' links are deep in the shadows of your heart and I won't be able to find them. But don't worry-- You made another promise to someone who you could never replace. She is your light within the darkness. Remember her and all the memories lost in the shadows of your heart will come into the light."

"Kairi…", I muttered to myself.

"Another promise…", Sora said to himself.

"Look at the good luck charm, Sora.", Naminé said. "I changed its shape when I changed your memory. But when you thought of her just once, it went back to the way it was."

Once the chamber closed completely, Naminé turned towards me and asked, "What about you? Do you have any memories you have to remember?"

"No.", I told her. "But I wish to sleep in one of those chambers to revitalize myself. I do not want to wait for the time it will take to recover their memories."

"Okay. I still have one left." And she escorted me to it, which was behind Sora's chamber.

"Uh, Naminé? Can you take care of these for me?"

I handed her my bag.

"I do not wish for my food here to expire.", I added.

"Just put it in the chamber and it will be taken care of.", Naminé told me as she placed it into my chamber.

After I entered my chamber, did what she advised me to do, removed my Memory Shield Helmet, I requested, "Please don't mess with anything inside my chamber, okay? I do not wish to lose any evidence of this adventure."

"You have my word."

"Promise?"

As she got up to my chamber, she replied, "Promise."

After we did a pinky swear, she got down and the chamber began to close. I then unlocked my Chest, got my 'Materia Bracelets', then a multitude of Yellow Materia appeared above it and flew to the Chest (they turned out to be the sleights we obtained throughout the castle). Then I equipped the Sleep Materia, closed the Chest, returned it to my bag, then cast Sleep on myself as I fell into the void of dreams.

Suddenly, I was in a black void (I realized I was dreaming) and saw Naminé on my right. Just then, twelve white silhouettes, Florina, Yoris, Gregorio, and myself appeared (I then realized that I was seeing this in Sora's mind). As I heard Sora grunt to himself, two more appeared, then another.

When Sora finally said "Kairi!", She appeared, the place became white, and the rest revealed to be: In the front row (right to left), Wakka, Selphie, Tidus, Yuffie, 'Leon', and Aerith. In the second row (right to left), Cid, Ilsa, Florina, Gregorio, and Yoris. In the third row (left to right), Windelle, me, and Riku. In the back was Kairi. I also saw the SeeD Remnants in a far-off corner, to Kairi's right (They probably weren't people important in Sora's heart, but in mine).

"My friends…", Sora said but Naminé was beginning to fade out.

As he called her name, she said, "Don't worry. You might forget about me… But with our promise, I can come back."

"A promise is a promise."

"Yes, One day the light will be ours, and it'll bring us together. Until then, I'll be in your heart."

"Right. Forgotten, but not lost."

I then received an assortment of visions.

One was of Kairi waiting at the shore of Destiny Islands for Sora's and Riku's return as Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie ran behind her.

Another was one of the replicas walking down the hallway and suddenly, Axel appeared and offered his assistance.

The third was of a boy whom we will soon know as Roxas passing by three other kids (but you probably know who they are) all in Twilight Town.

The fourth was of 'The Chosen One', saying

"There is always sleep between part and meet  
With our usual words on the usual street.  
So let us part like we always do…  
And in a world without you I'll dream of you"

He continued, "P.S. I was the one who relayed those visions to you."

Then everything went black but I soon knew I will eventually wake up.

-This is the end of Kingdom Hearts Remake: Chain of Memories. Kingdom Hearts Remake: Chain of Memories: Reverse/Rebirth will be coming soon-


End file.
